Welcome To Silent Hill
by tiago el lobo
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: En esta historia solo usare la versión literaria de Silent Hill "Un pueblo que revive tus peores temores" no estarán los clásicos monstruos que tanto amamos. Otra aventura de Alan Lookman y sus amigos, esta vez terminaran paseando por Silent Hill después de un pequeño incidente... ¿Que se revelara? ¿Cuales son sus peores temores? ¿Son de confiar Nahuel y Sabrina?
1. ¿Hay otro pueblo raro como este?

¡Rosario del tala! ¡La ciudad donde todo misterio es apreciado por sus jóvenes habitantes!, entre otras palabras, los adolescentes y los niños, ¡Los adultos nunca ven nada! En esta ciudad podremos encontrar de todo... inclusive misterios, Rosario del tala es uno de los pueblos embrujados más grandes del universo, solo que no es reconocido, ¿Por qué? Porque quien entra a Rosario Del Tala, nunca sale... con vida.  
Este es el caso de nuestros jóvenes protagonistas, que se encontraban en la terminal de autobús, esperando el colectivo que los llevara hacia Fray Luis Beltrán, ciudad donde habitara el padre de Alan, un joven de altura razonable, castaño y ojos marrones, con una gran inteligencia y respuesta rápida, Alan tiene a su hermana once meses menor que él, Denise, Denise es, según todos, el clon exacto de Alan, todos le dicen al joven castaño, que si se pusiera una peluca, terminaría siendo el clon de su hermana, Denise es exactamente igual a Alan, solo que es un poco más alta, y con cabello en rulado hasta la cintura, el cual, siempre lleva atado con un colero, junto con ellos, se encontraba Ivan, el mejor amigo de Alan, Ivan llego hace unas semanas a la ciudad, y conoció las razones por las cuales Alan siempre estaba preocupado, Ivan, es un joven de la altura de Alan, morocho, ojos oscuros, este joven, tiene la habilidad de hacer reír a las personas con comentarios divertidos, pero también, este joven tiene la habilidad de enojarse demasiado fácil, gran parte de esos enojos, es por causa de Ashley, y ahora, les hablare de Ashley, la "Chica loca" del pueblo, es una morocha, de corta estatura, una piel tan blanca, que parecía estatua, además, grandes ojos negros, Ashley, tiene la habilidad de leer mentes, don, que fue sacado... SE CREE, de la bruja, pero Ashley no esta tan convencida, esta joven, además de leer la mente, es muy... irritante... la razón, es que nunca se calla, y siempre tiene un comentario estúpido de las cosas, todavía, no se sabe, como es que esta joven posee una inteligencia inmensa. Y por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a la mejor amiga de Alan, Micaela, una joven de baja estatura, rubia, ojos claros, pero no son de notarse mucho el color de los ojos, casi siempre los tiene "Achinados" esta joven, sabe todo lo que pasa en la ciudad, siempre tiene la respuesta de lo que podría hacer para "Salvar" su vida y la de sus amigos, es una de las que más tiempo han vivido en Rosario Del Tala. Nuestros jóvenes amigos, se encontraban, ya dicho antes, en la estación de autobuses de Rosario Del Tala, esperando el autobús que los llevara a Fray Luis Beltrán, resulta que el padre de Alan, compro una casa en esa ciudad para que el viva ahí, y en el momento que Denise y Alan se gradúen de su escuela secundaria, irán a vivir ahí junto con su padre para estudiar su carrera, claramente, la hermana menor de Alan, María, no sabe que sus padres están a punto de divorciarse, todavía es muy joven, Ashley, Micaela, e Ivan, acompañaran a sus amigos, porque ellos son llamados, según Ashley "El quinteto de Ashley" nombre que todos los amigos rechazaron, pero Ashley sigue llamándolos así, ya que Ashley, Denise, Micaela, Alan e Ivan no entrarían en el auto del padre de Alan, decidieron viajar en autobús. Ya que presente a los protagonistas, comenzamos con la historia, resulta, que en la estación de autobuses, se encontraban Denise y Micaela sentadas en una banca hablando, Ashley estaba de cabeza contando los segundos que ah estado en esa posición, resulta que estaba aturdiendo a Micaela, y esta le dijo que le apuesta una bolsa de maní a que no podrá estar parada de cabeza durante una hora y sin hablar nada, Ashley sin darse cuenta que era un engaño para que se calle, acepto y lo hizo, Ivan, estaba aguantándose la risa, al ver a Ashley parada de cabeza, sin saber que era un truco para cerrar su pico, y Alan, estaba viendo el mapa de una manera muy interesada.  
_ Oigan..._ dice Alan, al decir eso, Micaela se levanto y se paro alado de su amigo  
_ ¿Si?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ Este espacio_ dice Alan señalando una zona en donde solo había campo_ no hay nada..._ Agrega el joven  
_ sí, hay algo._ responde Micaela  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Una fabrica, una ciudad, un campamento?_ pregunta Alan  
_ Una ciudad_ contesta la joven rubia  
_ pues... veras, que la ciudad no aparece en el mapa..._ comenta Alan  
_ Claro, es un pueblo fantasma_ le dice Micaela tranquilamente  
Alan la veía con la boca abierta, y al parece, Denise estaba escuchando todo, así que, se levanto de golpe y se paro entre medio de los dos viendo el mapa  
_ ¡¿Otro más?!_ pregunta Denise algo asustada  
_ Si... ¿Tu piensas que en el mundo solo hay un mísero pueblo embrujado?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ pues... no esperaba que haya dos en una misma provincia..._ contesta Denise  
_ ¡Pues si!, resulta ser Silent Hill_ le dice Micaela  
_ ¿Colina del silencio? O ¿Colina silenciosa?_ pregunta Denise empleando el nombre en español del pueblo.  
_ Eso no importa, Silent Hill... la ciudad nunca vista... resulta, que a esta ciudad solo la pueden ver los adolescentes y los niños, por eso no aparece en el mapa, resulta que si un joven le dice a un adulto, este los creara loco, y posiblemente caiga en un manicomio, ya ah pasado antes..._ explica Micaela  
_ tiene sentido, los adultos no nos creen en nada..._ comenta Alan que se estaba recuperando del golpe mental que le dio Micaela  
_ Exacto..._ comenta Micaela.  
En ese acto, aparece Ivan, que al parecer, se había aburrido de reírse de Ashley  
_ ¿De qué hablan?_ pregunta Ivan  
_ Resulta que hay otro pueblo fantasma_ explica Denise  
_ ¡¿Otro más?!_ Pregunta Ivan con las mismas palabras y de la misma forma que dijo Denise anteriormente  
_ Lo mismo dije yo_ comenta Denise  
_ si, otro más, resulta que hay otro pueblo que los adultos no pueden ver_ explica Micaela  
_ ¿Y justamente pasaremos por ahí?_ pregunta Ivan indignado  
_ Exacto_ responde Alan_ pero, no nos bajaremos a inspeccionar... al menos que quieran..._ agrega Alan riendo  
_ ¡Claro que no!_ dice Denise asustada  
Alan ríe ante la respuesta de su hermana.  
_ Pero podremos verlo por lo menos, eso sería interesante..._ propone Ivan  
_ si, lo veremos, pero no nos acercaremos a él, lo veremos de paso, por el autobús_ le dice Denise  
En ese acto, llega Ashley algo mareada y tambaleándose, al llegar, se apoya en Micaela.  
_ ¿Hablando que están de?_ pregunta la joven mareada  
_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Alan  
Ashley se sacude la cabeza y se trata de mantener en pie  
_ ¿De qué están hablando?_ pregunta bien esta vez  
_ ¡Ah! De Silent Hill_ responde Alan  
_ ¡¿Iremos a ese lugar?!_ pregunta Ashley emocionada y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
_ ¡NO!_ salta nuevamente Denise  
_ solo pasaremos de camino_ le explica Ivan_ pero no nos detendremos para mirar_ agrega  
_ ¡Yo quiero verlo!_ se queja Ashley  
_ si quieres te dejamos ahí y nosotros nos vamos_ propone Ivan_ pero... no es tan mala idea_ agrega riendo  
Ashley ante eso, golpea al morocho, este morocho suelta un "Au"  
_ ¿Podrías dejar de golpearme?_ pregunta Ivan aguantándose el enojo  
_ ¡No! ¡Tu cabeza hace ruidos divertidos!_ golpea a Ivan nuevamente, pero más fuerte, tan fuerte, que se escucha un buen sonido de la cabeza de Ivan  
_ ¡ERES UNA...!_  
_ Ivan..._ Alan detiene la grosería que iba a decir Ivan  
Ivan se calma y se peina.  
_ Bueno, ahora... si ese pueblo existe... ¿Porque no hay videos en You Tube?_ pregunta Ivan_ resulta que cuando llegue aquí, me comenzaron a interesar los pueblos embrujados y todo eso, pero no eh escuchado nada de "Silent Hill"_ Explica el joven.  
_ Resulta que este pueblo no puede ser ni grabado, ni fotografiado, al hacerlo, solo se verá un campo vació..._ explica Micaela  
_ ¿Enserio?_ pregunta Denise  
_ ¡Enserio! ¡Conozco a un chico, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro , que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro , que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro, que conoce a otro...!_  
_ ¡¿CUAL ES EL PUNTO?!_ Grita irritado Ivan  
_ Nenita..._ dice Ashley en voz baja_ resulta que ese chico le saco una foto al pueblo, y es verdad, no aparece en cámara_ agrega Ashley.  
_ Bueno, yo quiero intentar una vez más si puedo ver el pueblo con mi cámara, y de paso lo veré fijamente_ comenta Alan_ ¿Vive alguien ahí?_ pregunta Alan  
_ veras que no, no mucha gente vive en un pueblo fantasma i/o embrujado y termina sobreviviendo..._ comenta Micaela con algo de sarcasmo  
_ creo que tienes razón..._ le da la razón Alan  
_ Ya se... ¿Cuando llegara el autobús? ¿Como es?_ pregunta Micaela  
_ emm... déjame ver..._ Alan saca su teléfono y busca el mensaje de su madre diciendo como es el autobús_ un Flecha bus... dos pisos... color azul..._  
_ ¿Con una mancha gigante roja en la parte trasera?_ pregunta Ashley  
_ ¿Leíste el mensaje?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡Si!_ responde Ashley  
Todos la ven con una cara de "Ya no me sorprende"  
_ y además, está detrás de ustedes_ explica la joven, y al final, señala a las espaldas de los jóvenes. Los amigos se dan vuelta y ven el autobús gigante detrás de ellos  
_ ¿CUANDO LLEGO?_ pregunta Alan sorprendido  
_ resulta que estaban hablando de que no se puede ver en video y todas esas cosas... en ese momento llego_ Explica Ashley  
_ ¡¿Y porque no nos dices?!_ pregunta Ivan enojado  
_ ¡Porque estaba divertida la charla!_ Responde Ashley con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
No hubo tiempo para responde, ya se habían tardado demasiado en entrar al autobús, así que, agarraron sus bolsos y se subieron, era un autobús muy amplio, resulta que era para viajes largos, cosa que los jóvenes no tendrán, era un autobús que tenía en cada sector de asientos: cuatro asientos que se encontraban enfrentados con otros cuatro, eran separados por una mesa, a Alan, Denise, Ashley, Micaela e Ivan les toco sentarse en la parte trasera del autobús, a Alan le toco el asiento 17, del lado del pasillo, a Ashley el 20, del lado de la ventana en la misma fila de Alan, del otro lado nadie estaba en el asiento 21, enfrente de Alan, Micaela estaba en el 22, en el medio, Denise se encontraba en el 23, también en el medio, y quedo Ivan enfrente de Ashley con el numero 24, los amigos se quedaron hablando, hubiera sido el viaje perfecto para Alan, tomando en cuenta que a él le gustaba Ashley, y tenía una fila para ellos dos, se iba a mover y sentarse alado de Ashley, pero, resulta que llego una joven mas, una linda chica rubia con pecas en la nariz y una parte de las mejillas, con unos ojos marrones claros, parecía algo tímida, llego y rápidamente se sentó alado de Ashley, dejando un asiento entre Alan y la joven chica.  
_ Hola... soy Alan_ saluda Alan  
_ Hola... soy sabri..._  
_ ¡HOLA! ¡Soy Ashley!_ saluda Ashley en algo que parecía un grito, que termino asustando a la joven  
_ soy... Sabrina..._ responde la chica todavía un poco asustada  
_ mucho gusto..._ dice Alan  
_ ¡MUCHO GUSTO!_ saluda Ashley de la misma forma, la joven no contesto y se escondió entre su camisa, pero no se salvó de las palabras de Ashley, que no paraban de salir... Alan se quedo sorprendido, al ver como Ashley no se callaba, Ivan, Denise y Micaela hablaban entre ellos, una conversación que al parecer, era sobre la fiesta de navidad que hicieron hace unos días, Ashley al parecer, charlaba... con ella misma, hablaba sobre los osos pandas, Alan, estaba aburrido, hasta que, delante de él, apareció otro joven, que al parecer, le tocaba sentarse enfrente de Alan, era un joven de la altura de Ashley, tal vez un poco más alto, era castaño, tés bronceada y ojos verdes, estaba vestido con un pantalón de jean azul y remera verde, llevaba con él un bolso verde y blanco, el joven se sentó enfrente de Alan y acomodo el bolso en el piso, cuando la mirada de él se cruza con la de Alan, Alan lo saluda con un gesto con la cabeza, a lo que el joven contesta con un "Hola" y levantando la mano izquierda  
_ Hola... Soy Alan..._ se presenta Alan  
_ mucho gusto, soy Nahuel..._ se presenta el joven, tenía una voz mucho más grave que la de Alan o Ivan, al parecer, era un poco mayor que ellos, como por... Unos meses.  
_ ¿Vas también para Beltrán?_ pregunta Alan  
_ Si, pero iré para encontrarme con mi padre y tomar en autobús a Santa Fe, resulta que es más barato._ responde el joven  
Alan ríe  
_ te avivaste, ¿a qué vas a Santa Fe?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ resulta que iré al estadio de Colon, iré a ver el partido_ responde el joven  
_ ¿Eres de Banfield o de Colon?_ pregunta Alan que se conocía la fecha entera del torneo.  
_ ¡Del Taladro papá!_ responde el joven con gran animo, al parecer, amaba mucho a su equipo y se alegraba de encontrar a alguien que supiera de fútbol_ ¿Tu de que club eres?_ pregunta  
_ ¡Del gigante de Rosario! ¡Soy Canalla!_ responde Alan haciendo referencia a su equipo Rosario Central  
_ ¡Del más grande de Rosario! ¡Y de Santa Fe!_ afirma el joven  
_ ¡Si! ¡Y Banfield es el más grande del sur!_ le dice animadamente Alan  
_ ¡Eso es obvio! ¿De qué club son tus amigos?_ pregunta Nahuel  
_ Emm... la castaña_ Señala a Denise que hablaba con Ivan mientras Micaela dormía_ no es de nada... ya sé, aburrido, se llama Denise, el chico que está escuchando lo que Denise dice, se llama Ivan, tiene un conocimiento del fútbol, pero no tanto, es de River, la joven dormida, es Micaela, es hincha de Boca, la chica que no para de hablarle a la otra joven asustada es Ashley, es hincha de Chacaritas, y la joven que está asustada de Ashley, es Sabrina, no sé de qué equipo es, recién la conozco._ explica Alan  
_ ¡Al parecer terminare hablando contigo todo el camino!_ afirma el joven riendo  
Alan ríe  
_ Así parece, hablemos, ¿como crees que van a salir?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡Ganamos! 2 a 0_ responde Nahuel.  
La charla se hizo larga para Alan, y muy entretenida, una de las pasiones de Alan es el fútbol, el viaje paso de aburrido a entretenido, cortesía de Nahuel.


	2. Capitulo 2: Por qué tenemos mala suerte?

_ ¡Messi!_ dijo Nahuel  
_ ¡Cristiano!_ dice Alan  
Era la conversación que tenían Nahuel y Alan sobre cuál es el mejor jugador del mundo, antes estaba preguntándose cuál era el mejor equipo del mundo, a lo que Alan contestaba Real Madrid y Nahuel lo contradecía con Barcelona, la pelea era tan larga, que decidieron cambiar al mejor jugador del mundo... que al parecer, está terminando igual, sigamos:  
_ ¡Messi es el mejor! ¡Cristiano es muy agrandado!_ le dice Nahuel  
_ ¿Ser agrandado es donar su bota de oro?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡Algo que solo paso una vez!_ le dice el castaño_ ¡Además! ¡Messi tiene más balones de oro!_ agrega el joven  
_ "Si yo tuviera tantos amigos en la FIFA, también tendría cuatro balones de oro" atentamente Mario Balotelli_ le dice Alan  
_ ¡Balotelli no sabe nada!_ le dice Nahuel  
_ ¡Tu! ¡No sabes nada!_ le contesta el joven castaño  
_ ¡Basta! ¡Hablemos de otro tema! ¿Quien es el mejor equipo de Italia?_ pregunta Nahuel  
_ ¡Inter!_ contesta Alan  
_ ¡Juventus!_ le contra dice Nahuel  
Alan se estaba preparando para contestarle, pero Ashley lo detuvo  
_ ¿Podrían dejar su jueguito de niños y prestar atención? ¡Estamos cerca de Silent Hill!_ les dice la joven morocha  
_ ¿Silent qué?_ pregunta Sabrina, que estaba aturdida al estar entre Ashley y Alan discutiendo de fútbol.  
_ ¡Un pueblo fantasma! ¡Ya te dije de él!_ contesta Ashley  
_ Emm... claro..._ dice Sabrina algo confundida, ya que no prestaba atención a las palabras de Ashley_ ¿Pero me podrían contar de nuevo?_ agrega  
_ Veras, Silent Hill..._  
_ ¡Yo le contare!_ la calla Micaela, que estaba harta de escucharla_ veras, Silent Hill es un pueblo fantasma que solo los menores de 18 años pueden ver, además, no puede ser visto con ningún tipo de cámara_ explica la rubia  
_ ¡Eso es una estupidez!_ le dice Nahuel  
_ ¡Tu cara es una estupidez!_ lo insulta Ashley  
_ ¡y tu eres tan fea que...!_  
_ Nahuel..._ lo calla Alan  
Nahuel se calma  
_ ¡Acostúmbrate amigo! ¡Estarán así todo el día!_ le advierte Ivan, que tenía experiencia cuando se trata de discutir con Ashley  
_ todo bien... pero... al entrar al pueblo, ¿Que pasa al entrar al pueblo?_ pregunta Denise  
_ Resulta, que nadie sabe... dime, ¿cuantas personas entran a un pueblo embrujado y viven para contarlo?_ pregunta Micaela  
_… creo que tienes razón..._ dice Denise pensando  
_ ¿Ves? ¡Nunca me equivoco!_ dice Micaela triunfante_ ahora, atentos, ya llegamos_ agrega la joven rubia, pero Alan ya se había adelantado, y se subió a la mesa con su celular para ver el pueblo.  
_ Pero Alan, falta mucho... Era una joda para ver tu expresión_ le dice Micaela, pero el joven seguía ahí  
_ da igual, cuando lo vea estará feliz_ Agrega  
_ Bueno, despiértenme para el pueblo_ dice Ivan mientras se dormía apoyado en la mesa.  
Sabrina estaba hablando con Micaela, y Denise, ya que ellas no aturdían tanto como Ashley, Nahuel se puso a leer el último ejemplar de la revista Tiki Tiki y Ashley... hace lo que todos esperan de ella, escribir en la cara de Ivan con un marcador, lo que escribió decía "Deposite belleza aquí" algo que le produjo gracia a todos los jóvenes, menos a Alan, que estaba atento a la carretera.  
_ Alan, falta mucho todavía..._ le dice Micaela, pero el joven no contesta_ pude haber conseguido un mejor amigo normal, y no, lo conseguí a un adicto del fútbol y de los pueblo fantasma_ agrega Micaela quejándose  
_ Nada en este pueblo es normal... además, seria más aburrido tener un amigo normal_ Dice Denise  
_ Creo que tienes razón..._ le da la razón Micaela  
_ ¿Ves? ¡Nunca me equivoco!_ dice usando las palabras de Micaela, a lo que esta la ve con mala cara.  
Mientras eso pasaba, Nahuel había terminado de leer la revista  
_ ojala que toque Real Madrid Vs Barcelona para los cuartos de la Champions_ dice Nahuel  
_ no esperes que alguien te conteste a eso, el único que podría seria Alan... y míralo_ le dice Denise señalando a su hermano que seguía viendo por la ventana.  
_ creo que tienes razón... Ivan, ¿Por qué no miras fútbol?_ pregunta Nahuel  
_ me gusta el fútbol, pero no soy TAN fan..._ le responde el joven que acabo de despertarse de su siesta.  
Nahuel, al verlo, se destornillo de la risa, seguido de Micaela, Denise, y con mucho esfuerzo de Sabrina, después, el turno de Ashley que exploto en carcajadas, Alan seguía viendo la ventana.  
_ ¿De qué se ríen? ¿De qué Alan sigue viendo por la ventana?_ pregunta Ivan, pero nadie le contesta, solo seguían riéndose_ ¿De qué...?_ pregunta Ivan, pero después al girar la cabeza para ver por la ventana, noto que tenía toda la cara escrita_ ¡¿QUIEN FUE?!_ pregunta enfurecido Ivan, claramente, la respuesta era obvia, Ashley fue, pero Ivan estaba muy enfurecido para darse cuenta, después de unos segundos pensando, se dio cuenta que fue Ashley la culpable_ ¡YA ME ARTASTE!_ grita Ivan, se levanta y se tira contra Ashley, pero esta se mueve y se aleja de ahí, Ivan rápidamente se para y le da caza a Ashley, la joven morocha era la más rápida del grupo, e Ivan no la alcanzaba, entre las risas de los amigos de Ivan, el enojo aumentó, Ashley quedo en el final del autobús con Ivan enfrente de ella.  
_ ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!_ dice Nahuel poniéndose de pie y yendo al final del autobús  
_ ¡Ashley lo matara!_ dice Micaela y también se va  
_ ¡Esta vez gana Ivan!_ dice Denise poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus amigos  
_ creo que hay que ayudarlos, ¿No Alan?_ pregunta Sabrina, pero el joven no contestaba_ ¿Alan?... ¿Alan?_ pero el joven seguía sin contestar_ … ¡Esperen!_ Dice Sabrina dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus amigos, Alan quedo solo ahí, estuvo ahí unos segundos y después, vio que el pueblo fantasma se acercaba.  
_ ¡Ya lo puedo ver!_ dice Alan alegremente, y al darse vuelta, nota que no había nadie_ ¿Donde están?_ pregunta Alan saliendo de su posición y buscando a sus amigos.  
_ ¡Es la última vez que me dejas en ridículo!_ dice Ivan enfurecido  
_ ¡Vas a quedar en ridículo ahora, cuando una chica te derrote!_ le informa Ashley  
_ ¿Que está pasando aquí?_ pregunta Alan que recién había llegado de su "Transe"  
_ ¡Voy a matarte!_ le dice Ivan tirándose sobre Ashley.  
La morocha rápidamente se hizo a un costado, pero, resulta que al hacerlo, se tuvo que sostener de la puerta, y por accidente, apretó el botón para abrirla en caso de emergencias, al hacerlo, se abrió la puerta que estaba a espaldas de Ashley, el ruido de la puerta asusto a Ashley que perdió el equilibrio y quedo medio cuerpo fuera del autobús, Alan soltó un "¡Ashley!" y tomo a Ashley de las manos, pero este perdió el equilibrio, al hacer eso, Denise tomo a Alan, Ivan a Denise, Nahuel a Ivan, Micaela a Nahuel, y Sabrina a Micaela, pero todo fue en vano, ya que todos terminaron cayendo del autobús, quedando abandonados en el campo, sin su equipaje y a kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Alan se levanto muy adolorido, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, al parecer, cayó sobre él, Denise estaba pansa arriba, todavía no se había levantado, Nahuel quedo arrodillado, claramente, había tratado de caer parado, se tropezó y quedo así, Sabrina quedo sentada, se había levantado rápidamente, Ivan quedo pansa abajo, Micaela se había levantado y se paro junto a Alan, y Ashley, Ashley quedo de cabeza en un árbol, claramente, ella misma se levanto rápidamente y quedo ahí, para tratar de hacer reír a alguien, no le sirvió el plan, todos estaban muy preocupados por perderse.  
_ ¿Donde estamos?_ pregunta Nahuel  
_ claramente perdidos_ le responde Micaela  
_ ¡Ya se! ¡Pero la localización!_ le dice Nahuel  
_ En un campo_ responde esta  
_ ¡YA SE! ¡¿Pero donde?!_ dice irritado  
_ creo que ya te dije_ dice Micaela tranquilamente, Nahuel iba a contestar_ ¿Están todos bien?_ Pregunta Micaela a sus amigos  
_ Yo si..._ Responde Alan  
_ ¡Yo me quebré el brazo!_ dice Ashley sonriendo amplia mente  
_ ¿Enserio?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡Ne! ¡Solo la uña!_ le explica esta  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Claro!_ dice Alan_ ¿Los demás están bien?_ pregunta el joven  
_ Estoy bien..._ le dice Denise  
_ Yo también_ dice Sabrina  
_ Y yo también_ le dice Ivan  
_ ¡Que mala suerte!_ se queja Ashley bromeando  
_ ¡Cállate! ¡Principalmente por tu culpa estamos en esta situación!_ Se queja Ivan  
_ ¡Tu me perseguiste!_ le dice Ashley  
_ ¡Y tu apretaste el botón!_ le dice el joven morocho  
_ ¡Tu me perseguiste!_ vuelve a decir Ashley  
_ ¡Porque tu me pintaste la cara!_ dice Ivan mientras con el brazo se limpia la cara  
_ ¡Tu me perseguiste!_  
_ ¡¿ACASO ES TODO LO QUE SABES DECIR?!_ pregunta Ivan enojado al darse cuenta que Ashley le tomaba el pelo.  
_ ¡Me Perseguiste tu!_ dice Ashley cambiando el orden de las palabras  
_ ¡Voy a matarte!_ dice Ivan irritando yendo para su "Amiga".  
_ Ivan... no es tiempo de cargar con un cadáver_ lo detiene Alan  
_ que ese será el de él_ dice Ashley señalando al morocho  
_ ¡Nunca podrás vencerme!_ le dice Ivan  
Claramente Alan si sabía que Ashley derrotaría a Ivan, como paso anteriormente la ves que derrotaron a Slenderman, pero, Denise, Micaela e Ivan no recuerdan lo que paso en esa aventura, Ashley si lo recuerda porque le logro leer la mente a Alan, pero Alan le pidió que no vuelva a decir una sola palabra de esa aventura.  
_ ¡Cayesen los dos!_ los calla Denise  
_ Gracias... bueno, necesitamos un plan, claramente, a nadie le gustaría salir con este calor, y además, juntar a siete adolescentes en una ruta, es algo que no todo el mundo haría, así que, lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir nuestro camino a Beltrán, ya que nos hemos alejado mucho de Rosario Del Tala_ les recomienda Alan  
_ ¡Es buena idea! Pero, ¿Tienen sus celulares?_ pregunta Micaela, al ver que todos respondieron con un "Si"_ Bueno, fíjense si tienen señal, es poco probable, pero en caso de que tengan, nos servirá para no recorrer un camino tan largo_ agrega Micaela.  
Los siete amigos se fijaron en sus celulares, y todos contestaron con un "No tengo señal" Menos Ashley, que contesto con un "Estoy llena de señal" y cuando todos se acercaron a ella, la morocha dijo "Mentira" cosa que a nadie le dio risa.  
_ Bueno, sigamos... vamos a Beltrán_ dice Alan  
_ ¡Espera! ¿No se supone que no hemos pasado todavía por Silent Hill?_ pregunta Denise  
_ no, no hemos pasado, es pasar por ahí y tardar 10 minutos en salir, o volver a casa y tardar una semana_ le explica Alan_ Además, no entraremos, pasaremos por alado_ agrega el joven  
_ Tiene razón, solo en un caso de locura extrema..._  
_ ¿Como la de Ashley?_ interrumpe Ivan  
_ ¡Por lo menos yo no tengo la cara pintada!_  
_ ¡Tu me pintaste la cara!_  
_ ¡Cayesen! Bueno, ¿En donde estaba?_ pregunta Micaela_ ¡Ah! ¡Ya se! En caso de una locura extrema se nos ocurriría entrar en esa trampa mortal_ agrega la joven  
_ ¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces! ¿Ninguna objeción?_ pregunta Alan, al ver que todos respondieron "No"_ ¡Entonces vayamos!_ dice Alan comenzando a caminar en dirección a Fray Luis Beltrán.  
El camino se hizo largo, la voz aturdidora de Ashley no paraba de sonar, tanto que al parecer, era la única persona a miles de kilómetros, pero, después de que Micaela le dijo "¡Ashley! ¡Te reto a contar hasta el millón mentalmente!" A lo que Ashley acepto y se puso a contar mentalmente, así, el viaje se hizo más tranquilo, tanto, que los jóvenes llegaron rápidamente a cruzar enfrente de Silent Hill, era un lugar oscuro, al parecer, llovía, la tierra estaba tan húmeda que tuvieron que cruzar sobre la ruta para no hundirse, hacia frió, y no se podía distinguir quien era quien por la espesa niebla.  
_ ¡Welcome to Silent Hill!_ Les dice Micaela  
_ Es exactamente como lo esperaba_ contesta Alan, que al parecer, había comenzado a gravar todo el lugar con su celular, y tal como se esperaba, Alan solo veía un campo detrás del lente de la cámara, aunque Alan guardo el celular rápido en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, para que no se mojara tanto.  
_ Muy bonito, muy bonito, ¿Podemos irnos?_ pregunta Denise, a lo que todos respondieron con un "Si" todos, menos Ashley, que al parecer, había parado de contar_ ¿Que asa Ashley?_ pregunta Denise  
_ no... nada... es que veo a un persona en el pueblo..._ responde Ashley  
_ ¿Donde?_ pregunta Alan  
_ Ahí..._ Responde Ashley señalando un lugar vació_ no puedo leerle la mente..._ agrega  
_ ¿Leer mentes?_ pregunta Nahuel confundido, pero al ver el lugar que señalaba Ashley_ ¿Es un animal?_ pregunta Nahuel  
_ Yo no veo nada..._ Responde Sabrina  
_ ¡yo veo a mucha gente...!_ les informa Ivan  
_ Yo solo veo a una pequeña sombra..._ les informa Denise  
_ no veo nada..._ les informa Alan  
_ Yo no veo ni mucha gente, ni poca, solo veo a dos personas..._ dice la rubia de Micaela  
_ Sabrina y yo no vemos nada_ les informa Alan  
_ ¿Que será?_ pregunta Sabrina  
_ ¡Eso vamos a averiguarlo!_ Dice Ashley yendo a ese lugar  
_ No creo que debamos_ le dice Alan  
_ si... quiero saber_ dice Micaela siguiendo a Ashley  
_ Mica... no deberíamos..._ dice Sabrina  
_ Alan... vamos..._ dice Denise yendo  
_ ¡¿Tu también?!_ pregunta Alan sorprendido  
_ Si, vayamos..._ Dice Nahuel_ es interesante..._ Agrega el castaño  
_ Tiene razón... quiero saber_ dice Ivan esta vez, dirigiéndose a ese lugar  
_… Mejor vayamos..._ Dice Alan dirigiéndose  
_… ¡Espérame!_ fueron las palabras de la ultima que se le ocurrió quedarse, Sabrina.  
Iban todos en línea recta, Ashley-Micaela-Denise-Nahuel-Ivan-Alan-Sabrina, iban todos lentamente, habrían tardado años, si no hubieran tropezado los siete con la misma rama, y dirigiéndose rodando al interior de la ciudad, si lo hubieran visto, se hubieran reído, los siete tropezaron con la misma rama, y cayeron en el interior de la ciudad, en donde la niebla era el dobla de espesa, la lluvia era el doble de fuerte, y hacia el doble de frió, todo empeoro, cuando Alan se dio media vuelta y para darse cuenta de que... no se veía la salida, los siete adolescentes quedaron atrapados en Silent Hill...


	3. ¡No podemos tener tanta mala suerte!

_ ¡¿Por qué siempre a nosotros?!_ Pregunta Alan enfurecido  
_ Disculpa, esta es la primera vez que algo así me pasa…_ Le informa Sabrina**_  
_**_ Pues, sigue juntándote con nosotros y te pasara MUY seguido_ Dice Micaela manteniendo su clásica tranquilidad.  
_ ¿Les ah pasado esto antes?_ Pregunta Nahuel  
_ No, pero hemos quedado atrapados en otros lugares anteriormente, en una caja, en el bosque…_ Informa Ivan  
_ ¡Y algunos otros en castillos!_ agrega Ashley  
_ Entonces deben tener experiencia de cómo salir de acá…_ Le dice Nahuel  
_ Tenemos, pero, la mayoría de las veces que nos libramos de algo así es por suerte…_ Informa Alan_ ¿A ustedes nunca les ah pasado esto? Digo, viven en Rosario Del Tala, les debió haber pasado algo así…_ Agrega el joven castaño  
_ La verdad, es que nunca me ah pasado, no conozco bien ese pueblo, me eh mudado ahí hace dos años_ Explica Nahuel  
_ ¿Por qué a todos se les ocurre mudarse a este lugar?_ Pregunta Micaela confundida  
_ La verdad tienes razón…_ Le da la razón Alan_ Aunque, ya que los adultos no ven a estos seres, o a estas ciudades, dudo que crean que es un lugar peligroso, además de tener buenas empresas, al ser un pueblo pequeño y difícil de perderse en el_ Explica el castaño  
_ ¡Si ellos llegaran a ver lo que nosotros!_ Comenta Denise  
_ Tienes razón, no viviría nadie…_ Le dice Ivan  
_ Espera… ¿Los adultos no pueden ver la ciudad y a los "Monstruos" que ustedes dicen?_ pregunta Sabrina sorprendida  
_ ¡Exacto!_ Responde Ashley que se encontraba dando vueltas ultra feliz  
_ ¿Y qué pasa si un monstruo los… ataca?_ Pregunta Sabrina  
_ Veras, parece que estos seres les temen a los adultos, ya que a ellos no le hacen nada…_ Explica Micaela  
_ ¿Y si por accidente se meten a esta ciudad que según ustedes ellos no pueden ver?_ Pregunta Nahuel  
_ Simplemente la ciudad no les hará nada y seguirán su camino sin llevarse puestos un edificio_ Explica Micaela  
_ Eso es interesante… como que el pueblo solo busque niños y adolescentes…_ Comenta Alan  
_ Y es así… _ Responde la rubia  
Después de un breve minuto de silencio, los amigos compartieron miradas de terror, menos Micaela, que tenia mirada interrogante, algo que Alan no supo para que era, así que, la dejo seguir. Ashley tenía una sorprendente sonrisa de oreja a oreja, junto con lo de Slenderman, este debe ser otro de sus sueños, nunca se sabe que esperar de esta joven morocha. Denise estaba aterrada, claramente, el pueblo no era su lugar favorito, no dudaremos que Denise tiene una gran valentía dentro de ella, pero, tampoco dudaremos que ella tiene también grandes problemas de miedo. Ivan, parecía tranquilo, pero él es uno de esos chicos que oculta sus miedos detrás de una máscara que quiere mostrar tranquilidad, también, es el que más demuestra su enojo, pero, no es el que más se enoja, ese puesto, le pertenece a Alan, que, aunque no lo parezca, es el que más fácilmente se enfada. Después tenemos a Sabrina, su amiga que conocieron en el viaje, una rubia con unas cuantas pecas en su blanca piel, esta chica, claramente estaba aterrada, se notaba a simple vista por como acercaba sus manos sosteniéndose la mandíbula, y por como temblaba, hacia frio, pero no tanto. Nahuel, se sabe muy poco de él, este joven puede ser el que menos miedo tenia, Alan no lo conocía tan bien, pero, puede ser que también sea como Ivan, que oculta su miedo, Nahuel tiene una imagen no tan alta, más bajo que Ivan y Nahuel, pero, Alan no se deja llevar por las apariencias.  
_ Bueno… ya muchas miradas… vamos…_ Dice Nahuel  
_ No sabemos por donde irnos…_ Le dice Micaela  
_ Yo si…_ Dice Nahuel mientras se da media vuelta y señala con el dedo índice a esa dirección_ por ahí…_ Agrega  
_ ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ Porque lo sé, y además, nosotros caímos por esa dirección, simplemente vamos y volvemos…_ Explica  
_ No estoy tan segura…_ Dice Micaela  
_ ¿No podemos quedarnos aquí a acampar?_ Pregunta Ashley esperanzada. Claramente, todos responden con un "NO" al unisonó.  
_ Miren, yo iré por allá, el que quiere venir, que venga, pero no me pienso perder el partido por culpa de este maldito pueblo_ Dice Nahuel mientras se aleja. Los amigos se vieron unos momentos y después se fueron con Nahuel.  
Silent Hill era un lugar muy tenebroso, lleno de humedad y no paraba de llover, sin olvidar la espesa Niebla, por esta razón, los amigos se mantuvieron muy juntos, además, de que todos los pocos edificios comerciales que se veían estaban destrozados y algunos con las puertas cubiertas de tablas, al parecer, Cristina cuando subió todo, también subió los carteles de "Cerrado" pero, aparte de todo esto, hubo algo que a Alan le llamo mucho la atención, el hecho de ver un periódico en el suelo, el cual decía "25 heridos por la pirotecnia en las fiestas" ¿Qué tenia de raro? El periódico era de este año, si, de este año, algo que a Alan lo aterro demasiado, y no solo eso, también había demasiados periódicos esparcidos por las calles, Alan no sabía sin aliviarse al ver eso, o aterrarse, aliviarse por el hecho de que haya alguien en ese pueblo… o aterrarse… por la misma razón, además ¿A qué bendito repartidor se le ocurriría entrar a un pueblo donde claramente esta embrujado y claramente no habita nadie en él? Se pregunta Alan, además, resulta que este repartidor tendría que tener una edad joven, por el hecho de que entro al pueblo y no puede ser visto por un adulto, en caso de que tuviera edad adulta, no se cree que entre al terreno del pueblo y reparta los periódicos por el campo vacio, a no ser que tenga problemas mentales.  
La caminata se les hizo largo, hasta que por fin, Nahuel se detuvo.  
_ ¡¿Llegamos?!_ pregunta emocionada Denise  
_ Ni cerca estamos…_ Responde Nahuel  
_ "Este es el camino correcto" "Yo lo sé" bla bla bla…_ Repite Micaela lo que Nahuel dijo de una manera burlona  
_ ¡Cállate! ¡Al menos propongo algo!_ Se defiende Nahuel  
_ ¡Yo por lo menos no propongo perdernos más y además cansarnos!_ Dice Micaela  
_ ¿Querías quedarte ahí?_ pregunta Nahuel  
_ ¡Es mejor que estar acá agotados, con frio y mas perdidos!_ Se defiende Micaela  
_ ¡BASTA! Los dos…_ Los detiene Alan_ Después se pueden matar, ahora tenemos que saber como salir de aquí… _ Agrega  
_ Para empezar… ¿Por qué entramos?_ Pregunta Denise  
_ Resulta que, tu, Micaela, Ivan, Nahuel, y Ashley vieron algo en el pueblo, algo que los atrajo, Sabrina y yo los seguimos…_  
_ ¿Qué vimos?_ Pregunta Ivan  
_ No se... una sombra o algo así, y ustedes simplemente la siguieron…_ Responde Alan  
_ ¿Qué podrán ser?_ Pregunta Sabrina  
_ Bueno… verán, el pueblo hace realidad sus peores temores… y posiblemente, eso hayan visto…_ Explica Micaela  
_ ¿Nuestros peores miedos?_ Pregunta Nahuel_ ¿Qué vieron?_ Agrega el joven de ojos verdes.  
_ Pues… yo vi a dos personas…_ Responde Micaela  
_ ¿Alguna idea de quienes sean?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ La verdad… no…_ Dice Micaela pensando_…Mis padres…_ Susurra después  
_ ¿Cómo?_ pregunta Alan  
_ ¡Nada! ¡Nada!_ Micaela no quería que sus amigos supieran su peor temor, ya que era algo vergonzoso  
_ bueno… ¿Qué viste tu Nahuel?_ Le pregunta Alan  
_ Yo eh visto a unas sombras de baja estatura…_ Responde este  
_ ¿Humanos?_ Pregunta Denise  
_ No…_ Responde Nahuel  
_ ¿Tu viste lo mismo pero en humanos?_ Le pregunta Micaela a Denise.  
_ Si, vi algo así…_ Responde Denise  
_ ¿Le temes a los enanos?_ Pregunta Alan riendo  
_ ¡No! ¡Se me hacen tiernos!_ Responde esta.  
_ Bueno, después lo pensaremos… ¿Sabrina? ¿Qué viste?_ Pregunta Nahuel.  
_ La verdad, no vi nada…_ Responde esta  
_ ¿Sera que no le temes a nada ni a nadie?_ Pregunta Micaela  
_ Yo tampoco vi nada…_ Se mete Alan  
_ ¡No le temen a nada!_ Dice Micaela  
_ Claramente le tememos a algo, como a todas las personas, solo que no sabemos a qué…_ Responde Alan  
_ ¿A que le temen?_ Pregunta Ivan  
_ No se…_ Responde Alan  
_ Yo tampoco se…_ Ahora Sabrina  
_ ¿Sera que a lo que ustedes le temen no existe?_ Pregunta Micaela  
_ Dudo que muchos de sus temores no existan, creo que no es la respuesta…_ Responde Sabrina  
_ Tal vez sus temores no pueden ser vistos… pero puede ser algo que sea posible escuchar… o si no, algo tan chiquitos que no lograron notar…_ Piensa Nahuel  
_ Dudo que le temamos a un insecto…_ Dice Alan  
_ Yo por lo menos no le temo…_ Dice Sabrina  
_ Yo menos_ Alan se queda pensando en lo que dijo Nahuel_ pero… puede ser lo que dices, puede que no sea algo que se vea… pero si se escuche…_ Agrega Alan  
_ ¿Le temen a algo que se escuche?_ Pregunta Denise  
_ No, no sabemos a qué le tememos…_ Responde Ivan  
_ Bueno, ese será tema para otro día… ¿A que le temes Ashley?_ Pregunta Micaela a su amiga… la cual, no estaba…_ ¿Y Ashley?_ Pregunta.  
Después de una variedad de "No se" los amigos la comenzaron a buscar, sin alejarse tanto del lugar, se esperaba una broma de ella, pero no era así, había desaparecido. Después de un corto tiempo, Micaela y Alan se encontraron.  
_ ¡¿La encontraste?!_ Pregunta Alan preocupado  
_ ¡No!_ Responde a rubia igual de preocupada  
_ ¡¿Dónde están los otros?!_ Pregunta Alan  
_ ¡VENGAN!_ Grita Micaela para que los demás los escuche, después comienza a silbar fuertemente para que sus amigos la encontraran atreves de la espesa niebla, al final… llegaron tres… Ivan, Nahuel y Sabrina, Denise había desaparecido  
_ ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA DENISE?!_ Pregunta Alan enfurecido  
_ ¡Estaba conmigo hace unos segundos! ¡Y después se fue!_ Le explica Ivan  
_ ¡¿Y NO PUDISTE HACER NADA?!_ Pregunta Alan enfurecido  
_ ¡Tu perdiste a Micaela!_ Se defiende Ivan  
_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Esta a…!_ Alan al darse vuelta para ver a Micaela, se dio cuenta de que no estaba_ ¡Estaba conmigo hace unos segundos!_ Dice Alan enfurecido  
_ Tranquilos… ¿Quiénes quedan?_ Pregunta Nahuel tomando el papel del tranquilo  
_ Bueno… Alan, yo, tu e Iv…_ Se queda callada Sabrina al notar que Ivan no estaba  
_ ¡ME HABLO HACE VEINTE SEGUNDOS!_ Enfurecido se queja Alan  
_ ¡Esto es malo! ¡Los estamos perdiendo a todos!_ Dice Sabrina_ ¿Qué haremos Nahu…?_ así es, se fue Nahuel  
_ ¡ESTO PERDIO EN SENTIDO!_ Se quejo muy fuertemente enfurecido Alan  
_ No creo que tengan sentido enfurecerse tanto Alan…_ Lo trata de calmar Sabrina  
_ Es que, mira lo que pasa…_ Dice Alan, más tranquilo  
_ Pero… volverán…_ Dice Sabrina  
_ Ya se… _ Dice Alan riendo  
_ ¿Tan confiando estas? Esperaba que te pongas más serio… o triste_ Dice Sabrina sorprendida  
_ya me ah pasado esto antes… Y… tengo un As bajo la manga…_ Agrega Alan  
_ ¿Puedo saber cuál es?_ Pregunta Sabrina  
_ si… pero, creo que es tu turno de irte…_ Informa Alan  
_ ¿De qué…?_ Sabrina sintió un frio en su tobillo, se la estaba llevando una especie de niebla negra_ ¡¿Por qué no me dices antes?!_ Agrega enojada  
_ Pues, dos cosas, no lo había notado antes, y claramente el pueblo nos llevara a ambos…_ explica Alan  
_ ¡Ayúdame!_ Dice está desesperada, Alan la toma del brazo eh intenta evitar que la niebla se lo lleve, pero otra niebla tomo a Alan de los brazos_ Tienes razón… es nuestro turno…_ Agrega  
_ No moriremos… tranquila… lo se_ Dice Alan  
_ Pareces muy seguro… ese "As" debe ser muy bueno…_ Dice Sabrina  
_ Pues si… lo es… te tengo una pregunta…_ Dice Alan  
_ ¿Si?_ Pregunta Sabrina  
_ Es para Nahuel… ¿De qué equipo eres?_ Pregunta Alan riendo  
Sabrina lo sigue con la risa.  
_ Pues… veras que de Lanús…_ Informa Sabrina  
_ ¡UH!_ Alan ríe_ A Nahuel no le gustara eso_ Dice Alan riendo  
Sabrina lo sigue  
_ No te preocupes… no soy TAN hincha… solo soy un hincha que no lo sigue_ Explica Sabrina  
_ Dudo que eso le importe mucho a Nahuel_ Explica Alan, después, nota que ya estaba desapareciendo_ Suerte…_ Le dice Alan  
_ Gracias… igual para vos…_ Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Sabrina antes de desaparecer. Solo quedo Alan, el cual, también estaba desapareciendo.  
_ Comencemos…_ Fueron las palabras de Alan, después desapareció.


	4. Hasta los mas raros tenemos miedo

"Si ven una piña debajo del mar ¡Bob Esponja!" Era la joven Ashley cantando en mitad de la calle mientras exploraba el lugar, no se duda que nuestra joven chica tiene todo lo que se necesita para alegrar un pueblo tan aterrador como "Silent Hill" pero, ese no sería el tema principal para esto, recordemos lo que paso, Los 7 amigos, Denise, Micaela, Ashley, Sabrina, Nahuel, Ivan y Alan se encontraron en el colectivo que los llevaría a Fray Luis Beltrán, donde Ashley, Denise, Micaela e Ivan irían a la nueva casa del padre de Alan, mientras tanto, Nahuel ira para conseguir descuento para ir a Santa Fe y ahí ver el partido Colon Vs Banfield, en cambio, Sabrina, no les ah dicho a sus nuevos amigos por que va a Beltrán. Bueno, en pleno viaje, hubo una pequeña "Pelea" que provoco que todos cayeran del colectivo y quedaran perdidos en el campo, después de un largo paseo por el campo, terminaron atravesando el borde de Silent Hill, claramente, era todo demasiado tenebroso, por lo que se decidió, salir lo más rápido posible, pero, resulta que CASI todos, vieron una imagen misteriosa en el interior de la ciudad, todos menos Alan y Sabrina vieron algo, al principio, se intento hacer que olviden esas imágenes y se vallan, pero, terminaron dirigiéndose a la ciudad, en pleno camino, hubo un tropezón… literalmente, los siete amigos quedaron en el interior de Silent Hill. Nahuel intento encontrar la salida, pero solo logro dejarlos más perdidos, poco a poco los amigos fueron desapareciendo, dejándolos a todos en diferentes extrañas situaciones.  
El camino se le hizo largo a Ashley, hasta que la típica cara de felicidad que siempre lleva, se transformo en cara de cansancio, al caminar Kilómetros para no encontrar nada, los saltos alegres de Ashley, se transformaron en pasos forzados, y al mismo tiempo, la lluvia se hacía más intensa, la niebla más espesa, las esperanzas de Ashley comenzaron a desaparecer, bueno, estar perdida, en un pueblo extraño, cansada, con frio, y sin poder encontrar a sus amigos, no a mucha gente le pasa esto y sale con vida. Los ojos de Ashley comenzaron a entre cerrarse, hasta que logro ver una diminuta luz de esperanza, simplemente vio una figura más alta que ella, llevaba un vestido azul claro, y con la cabeza tapada con un gorro blanco, claramente, no se debería confiar en extraños, pero, en este caso, era la mejor opción, así que Ashley, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a esa persona, solo que esta era demasiado rápida, y Ashley se encontraba demasiada cansada, algo que no le permitía usar su típica velocidad, pero siguió persiguiendo a esa extraña figura. Se hizo una persecución rara, dar un paso más, era una tortura para Ashley, y a la rara figura se le ocurrió dar vuelta la esquina, algo que Ashley hizo, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba más… había desaparecido, algo que desato la tristeza de Ashley.  
_ No…_ eran las palabras que reflejaban tristeza en Ashley.  
De repente, se comenzó a escuchar el ruido de una mecedora y una canción de cuna que sedujo a Ashley, apenas la oyó, se dio media vuelta, y ahí se encontraba la figura… una joven mujer, morocha, tés pálida, vestido azul, gorro blanco, meciéndose en una mecedora y sosteniendo un bulto en el interior de una sabana azul.  
_ Hola… discúlpeme… necesi…_  
_ La vida puede ser un sueño profundo…_ Interrumpe la joven señorita mientras veía al bulto.  
_ ¿Claro?_ Dice Ashley confundida_ Estoy perdida… ¡Y no eh encontrado a mis amigos!_ agrega Ashley  
_ ¿Te gusta mi bebé?_ Pregunta la joven con una voz que simbolizaba paz y confianza  
Ashley no tenía ni la mas pálida idea sobre si era un bebé o algo parecido, pero al oír las palabras de la madre, termito afirmándolo.  
_ Emm… Claro… es un lindo bebé_ Dice Ashley confundida  
_ Lo sé… es uno de los veinte bebés que tengo_ Explica la joven madre  
_ ¿Veinte? ¿Quién es el padre?_ Pregunta Ashley sorprendida  
La señorita niega con la cabeza  
_ No tienen padre…_ Explica la joven riendo  
_ ¿Adoptó?_ Pregunta Ashley sorprendida  
_ No…_ Dice la madre  
_…Entonces… ¿Cómo?_ Pregunta Ashley  
_ Simplemente… llegaron…_ Explica la madre  
_ ¿Llegaron? ¿Cómo los alimenta?_ Pregunta Ashley  
_ No comen…_ Explica la madre  
_ ¿No? ¿Eso es posible?_ Pregunta Ashley sumamente confundida  
_ Pues… ya ves que si…_ Dice la joven mientras levanta la vista_ ¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Ah llegado otro de mis hijos!_ Agrega la madre con una sonrisa de felicidad  
Ashley rápidamente se dio vuelta y vio otro bulto tirado en el suelo, rápidamente Ashley volvió la vista a la joven madre  
_ ¿Estarán bien si los deja bajo la lluvia?_ Pregunta Ashley  
_ Han vivido así… quince años…_ Explica la madre  
_ ¿quince? ¿No eran bebés?_ Pregunta Ashley  
_ Si… lo son…_ Dice la joven  
_ Pero… si tienen quince… deberían ser adolescentes… bueno… al menos que tengan un problema de nacimiento_ Investiga Ashley  
_ Veras… siempre y cuando lo desees… serán bebés por siempre_ Explica la joven  
_ ¿Eh?_ Ashley estaba intrigada  
_ ¿Eres sorda?_  
_ Señorita… ¿Puedo ver a su bebé?_ Pregunta Ashley  
_ Claro…_ Dice la joven madre mientras inclina al bebé un poco para dejarle ver la cara… Ashley se llevo una mala sorpresa, era un bebé… de juguete, Ashley sorprendida se volvió a dar media para ver al bulto que estaba tirado en el suelo, también… era falso… Un potente relámpago apago todas las luces dejando todo oscuro, a continuación, comenzaron a caer grandes cantidades de diminutos relámpagos que prendían de a poco las oscuras calles. En uno de esos relámpagos, se logro ver a ese bulto con un bebé acompañado de otro bulto alado del mismo, otro breve momento de oscuridad, y después se logro ver a otro más alado del mismo, y así comenzaron a aparecer, hasta que dejaron de aparecer bultos, todos, y cada uno, se encontraban con un pequeño bebé de juguete, aproximadamente… eran veinte. Rápidamente, Ashley se dirigió a la joven madre, y se dio cuenta de algo… el bebé que esta señorita llevaba… era morocho, ojos oscuros, mujer, y más pequeño que los demás… Era Ashley…  
_ Esos son mis hijos…_ Dice la joven madre  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Ashley no tenia palabra alguna que decir.  
_ Son todos buenos… menos uno…_ Dice la madre dirigiendo su vista a la pequeña beba que tenía entre sus brazos_ Ella es muy mala… solo hace lo que quiere…_ Agrega la joven  
_ No… no es mala…_ Dice Ashley entre sollozo.  
_ ¿Sabes cómo se llama?_ Pregunta la madre  
_…Ashley…_ Dice la morocha todavía triste y asustada, al recordar toda su vida  
_ aja…_ Dice la madre meciendo a su hija_ No es buena… Tendré que… Matarla_ Agrega la madre todavía viendo a su niña  
_ ¡No! …Por favor… no lo haga…_ Dice Ashley extra asustada, al recordar su pasado  
_ Ya lo eh intentado antes… pero, sus abuelos la salvaron… Menos mal que esos viejos ya están muertos_ Dice la joven soltando una leve risa al final  
_ No diga eso… sus abuelos eran magnificas personas…_Ashley estaba aterrada  
_ No… no lo eran…_ Dice la joven_ Pero ahora, eso no importa… lo que importa… es que ahora no podrá detenerme nadie…_ Dice la joven con una gran sonrisa…  
_ No… Por favor… démelo a mi…_ Dice Ashley entre sollozos  
_ No no… Es… fea… mala… insoportable… no es una niña normal…_ Dice la joven burlándose de su bebé  
Al oír eso, Ashley se enojo  
_ ¡Señora! ¡Ese bebé! ¡SOY YO!_ Explota Ashley  
La señorita suelta una leve risa  
_ Ay niña… eso…YA… ¡LO SE!_ La joven madre se había enfurecido, después se levanta de golpe y empuja a Ashley dejándola caer entre los veinte bebés, los cuales, comenzaron a tener una rara sonrisa que daba miedo, además, la joven madre comenzó a insultar a la joven Ashley y a golpearla con el muñeco que la representaba a ella. Entre los continuos relámpagos, los bebés, los golpes y los insultos de su "Madre" Ashley vivía su peor pesadilla… reencontrarse con su madre… y con sus "Hijos". Todo se hizo oscuro para Ashley, se imagino su final, era el momento de que el mundo perdiera a una gran joven… a Ashley.  
De repente, nuestra joven morocha se encontraba en una oscuridad intensa sin nada ni nadie a su alrededor, Ashley no sabía si aliviarse o aterrarse, logro ver una luz a una corta distancia, Ashley se imagino muerta y que esa era la famosa luz que la llevaría al paraíso, así que se decidió por correr hacia ella, pero al llegar, había desaparecido, algo que incremento la tristeza de Ashley, dejándose caer en el suelo y soltando un leve "No" para terminar llorando desconsoladamente, mientras se imaginaba que nunca podrá ver a sus amigos en el mundo de los vivos, ni a sus abuelos en el mundo de los muertos… solo vivir una eternidad en… el mundo… Todo era demasiado triste para la joven morocha, hasta que delante de ella apareció un resplandor, del cual salió la figura de una mujer mayor, vestida de blanco, con una aureola en la cabeza y con grandes alas detrás de ella.  
_ ¡Abuela!_ Dice Ashley mientras se levanta a abrazarla, y terminando atravesándola, algo que aumento la tristeza aun mas.  
_ No estés triste hermosa…_ Dice la abuela de Ashley tratando de animarla  
Ashley se seca las lagrimas  
_ No lo estoy… pasar una eternidad junto a ti… es lo mejor que me puede pasar…_ Dice Ashley dejando salir una leve sonrisa, a lo que su abuela le contesta con una mueca de tristeza.  
_ Ashley… solo estoy aquí temporalmente… ya me iré…_ Le explica la figura angelical enfrente de Ashley  
_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!_ Pregunta Ashley enojada y triste  
_ El trabajo de un muerto no es estar con la persona que la ama…. El trabajo de un muerto es CUIDAR a la persona que la ama_ Explica la abuela de Ashley  
_ No entiendo… ¿Estoy muerta?_ Pregunta Ashley  
_ No… no lo estas Ashley… estas… Dormida…_  
_ ¿Dormida?_  
_ Resulta que al ver como esa señora te maltrataba, le pedí un favor al jefe para que me dejara hablar con vos_  
_ Abuela… esa señora es… Mamá_  
_ Ashley… has tenido una vida difícil, vida que tus amigos nunca entenderán, eso te hace diferentes a ellos, pero recuerda esto… esa señora NO es tu madre…_  
_ Abuela… lo es…_  
_ Ashley… tu madre esta haya abajo… en donde todas las personas malas van, esa joven… Es producto de Silent Hill… Es de tu imaginación…  
_ Espera… yo pensaba que en este momento estaba en mi imaginación…_  
_ No confundas tu mente con tu imaginación… que son dos cosas muy distintas… En este caso, tu imaginación te esta jugado una mala pasada, algo que no es tan difícil de detener_  
_… ¿Cómo lo hago?_  
_ Solo recuerda… Que tu estas viva… ella no…_  
_ ¿Eso de que me sirve?_  
_ Ya lo sabes…_  
Ashley logro entenderlo todo al final  
_ Gracias… abuela…_  
_ Estoy aquí para ayudarte hermosa… nos veremos… espero que dentro de mucho…_  
_ Yo creo… que nos veremos muy pronto…_  
_ Entonces… te esperare…_  
_ Adiós… _ Fueron las últimas palabras de Ashley mientras vuelve a Silent Hill con su "Madre" insultándola, la tormenta y los bebés, Ashley de repente se para.  
_ ¡ERES UNA INUTIL!_ Dice la joven morocha furiosa  
_ No… no lo soy… Tu lo eres…_  
_ ¡RESPETA A TU MADRE!_  
_ Lo haría… si tú fueras mi madre… o mi familia…_  
_ ¡MOCOSA MAL AGRADECIDA! ¡YO TE DI LA VIDA!_  
_ Me diste la vida… pero… mi abuela me dio las ganas de vivirla…_  
_ ¡TU ABUELA MURIO! ¡ESTAS SOLA EN LA VIDA!_  
Ashley logro soltar una leve lagrima  
_ Puede que este muerta… pero nunca me dejo… puedo vivir sola… pero eso no significa que este sola…_ Ashley comienza ver a los bebés_ Acá… la única que está sola… eres tu… al vivir con unos muñecos sin vida…_ Agrega  
_ ¡NO! ¡SON MEJORES HIJOS QUE TU!_  
_ Pueden serlo… pero eso no significa… que sean mejor que yo… estas sola, loca, sin ningún amigo… o familiar en el mundo… me das lastima_  
_ ¡NO!_ Grita la joven enfurecida_ No…_ Ahora lo dijo mas triste y dejándose caer en el suelo.  
Ashley se quedo viéndola unos segundos y después se comenzó a alejar lentamente, pero antes de irse, se dio media vuelta y vio fijamente a esa señora que se encontraba tirada.  
_ Y tus bebés no son de verdad…_ Comenta Ashley  
La señora al oír eso desapareció, y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo sus "Hijos" dejando como último, a la pequeña Ashley, la cual se paro como si fuera un bebé de verdad, miro fijamente a Ashley y viceversa.  
_ Gracias…_ Dijo la niña con una voz extra tierna y suave, después desapareció.  
Ashley sorprendida, se alejo de ese lugar, mientras las luces volvían.


	5. Mi familia es lo que mas me importa

"Estúpido pueblo" Eran las quejas de Micaela, la cual se encontraba mendigando por el pueblo "Estúpido Ivan, estúpida Ashley" Nuestra querida amiga resulta haberse perdido en la mitad de Silent Hill, otro pueblo embrujado cerca de R. Del Tala. La joven rubia se encontraba caminando mirando al suelo para evitar que la lluvia la golpee pensando en dos cosas:  
1_ Golpear a Ashley e Ivan.  
2_ Salir del pueblo.  
Micaela es una de las mas frías del grupo, aunque es muy de preocuparse por el estado de los demás, era raro que ella pensara en salir sola sin sus amigos, algo egoísta… pero en ese estado, lo mejor que podría hacer era salir sin los demás y volver con algo de ayuda… infantil, ya que sabemos que los adultos no pueden ver Silent Hill.  
Mientras nuestra joven amiga sigue su camino, aprovechare para contarles un poco sobre ella:  
Micaela Jackeline Roberts (Apellido de sus padres adoptivos) nació un 2 de noviembre en la ciudad de R. Del Tala, fue abandonada por sus padres reales en un orfanato de mala calidad. Micaela es fue una de las POCAS niñas que fue adoptada en R. Del Tala, ya que la gente no era tan fan de adoptar, además, en el momento indicado, ya que raramente, cuando la gente entra en el orfanato y quedan ahí por un tiempo largo, JAMAS salen, eso es historia para otro día.  
Micaela fue adoptada por Clarisa Wilson de Roberts, y Mauricio Roberts, los cuales, esperaban un bebé, al cual llamaron Facundo, en honor al "Abuelo" de Micaela. La joven rubia, se crío sola en la ciudad, ya que no conocía a nadie, solo salía a jugar con su hermano, a los diez años, conoció a Ashley, la cual, también era una joven solitaria, ya que, además de tener el poder de leer mentes, era… rara… algo que no asombra ya a nadie, en el orfanato, Micaela estaba aislada de los demás, ya que tenía un miedo profundo a las personas, esa es la razón de su forma de ser, y además, por esta razón, se hizo gran amiga de Ashley, ya que no había conocido el tipo de personas "Normales". Los padres de Micaela, creían loca a Ashley, pero, al ver que su hija formo una gran amistad con la joven morocha, le agarraron gran confianza a Ashley, tanta, que si Micaela dice "Vuelvo mañana, estaré con Ashley" sus padres la dejaran, por el simple hecho de estar con la morocha. Cinco años después, adivinen quien llego… así es, Alan, no tardo mucho para que estos jóvenes se transformaran en mejores amigos, los padres pensaron en un principio que había romance entre Alan y Micaela, pero al verlos juntos paseando y hablando, se dieron cuenta de que no era así, ¿Por qué? Porque notaron que a Alan le gustaba Ashley. Una semana después conoció a Ivan, la rubia y el morocho se llevaban MUY bien, los padres de Micaela seguían insistiendo que Ivan, era la pareja de su hija, pero todo cambio, cuando vieron la reacción de Ivan y Denise juntos. Al juntarse más con Ivan y Alan, Micaela se hizo amiga de Denise, y no simples amigas, de las mejores, Denise le cuenta de todo a Micaela, y cuando digo de todo, hablo de TODO (Ivan). Según se, la aventura que aterro mas a Micaela, fue cuando se enfrentaron a Slenderman en el bosque de R. Del Tala, momento épico para la vida de Ashley, y ahora, la vemos acá, perdida en Silent Hill.  
_ ¡Esto ya se hizo aburrido y molesto!_ Se queja Micaela_ ¡ESCUCHA PUEBLO! ¡SERA MEJOR QUE ME SAQUES DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE TE QUEME!_ Grita Micela furiosa mirando al cielo  
Mientras miraba al cielo, a Micaela se le cayó una gota de agua en el ojo, giro la cabeza rápido para limpiarse bien, apenas termino, vio enfrente de ella, una figura morocha de corta estatura y grande ojos negros.  
_ ¿Facu?_ Dice Micaela todavía sin ver tan bien, al agarrar la vista, se dio cuenta de que era él, Facundo, su "Hermano"_ ¡Facundo!_ Dice Micaela extra feliz_ ¿Qué haces acá?_ Pregunta Micaela  
Facundo no dijo nada y se alejo de ella corriendo.  
_ ¡¿A dónde vas?!_ Pregunta gritando Micaela_ ¡Facu!_ Lo llama, pero él no vuelve, así que, rápidamente, lo siguió, Facundo no corría tan rápido, pero Micaela estaba cansada y no pudo correr tanto, estaba trotando más bien. Al alcanzarlo, lo vio parado entre dos personas más grandes que él, un adulto de una edad considerable, , castaño, y ojos verdes, y una mujer, de una altura mas superior a la del hombre, morocha de ojos oscuros, también los conoceremos como Clarisa y Mauricio, pero Micaela los llama "Mama" y "Papa"  
_ ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!_ Pregunta Micaela preocupada_ ¡Esto es muy peligroso!_ Les lanza una advertencia.  
Esas personas tenían la vista fija en un punto, a espaldas de Micaela.  
_ ¡Oh! ¡Hija mía! ¡Estamos acá para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos!_ dice la madre de Micaela con una voz muy dulce, pero… sonó como un grito más o menos  
_ Estamos bien mamá…_ Miente Micaela  
_ ¡La vida puede cambiarlo todo!_ Dice el padre de Micaela también con casi el mismo grito de la madre  
_ Papá, no es tiempo para los discursos, estamos perdí... Digo… jugando a las escondidas, y tengo que encontrar a los demás_ Vuelve a mentir Micaela  
_ ¡Mica! ¡¿Si juegan puedo jugar yo también?!_ Facundo grito también… pero… el siempre grita, así que no se noto la diferencia.  
_ Facundo, cállate, vete con papi y mami, después los veo en casa_ Le dice Micaela a su hermano_ ¿Se lo pueden llevar?_ pregunta Micaela a sus padres  
_ ¡Oh! ¡Hija mía! ¡Estamos acá para ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos!_  
Repite la madre de Alan  
_ ¿Claro…? ¡Pero enserio! ¡Es necesario!_ Les "Ruega" Micaela  
_ ¡La vida puede cambiarlo todo!_ Repite el padre de Micaela  
_ ¡Acá lo único que puede cambiar son sus vidas si no se van!_ Los amenaza Micaela furiosa, pero después entro en razón_ ¡Ups! Perdónenme padres…_ Se disculpa.  
_ ¡Mica! ¡¿Si juegan puedo jugar yo también?!_ Repite el hermano de Micaela  
_ Okeeey… Esto ya se puso raro…_ Dice Micaela, después se produjo un silencio… tenebroso, todo hubiera salido mal, si Micaela no hubiera pensado rápido_ Esperen… ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar? Los adultos no pueden ver el pueblo…_ Dice Micaela, al terminarlo, se escucho un fuerte relámpago que apago todas las luces, dejando el pueblo a oscuras, Micaela rápidamente saco su celular para alumbrar algo, y al hacerlo, vio algo terrible, había dos personas más detrás de sus padres, personas que parecían Talia, solo que esta Talia parecía más demoniaca, con una sonrisa gigante mientras que los padres de Micaela y su hermano, tenían una cara idéntica a la de Melpomne, estas personas eran un morocho y una señorita de cabello blanco, después de otro breve corte y vuelta de luz, Micaela logro ver a sus padres con un cuchillo clavado en su espalda, después de otro corte y vuelta de luz, los padres y hermano de Micaela estaba tirados en el suelo, lo que provoco un semi-paro cardiaco en Micaela que se arrodillo enfrente de sus padres rogando de que fuera mentira, trato de empujarlos para animarlos, pero no funciono… habían muertos. Mientras tanto, las otras personas, también tenían la vista fija en un punto totalmente opuesto a la posición de Micaela mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente alado de sus padres y hermano, hubo otra ida y vuelta de la luz, solo que al volver la luz, esas extrañas personas, tenían su vista puesta fijamente en Micaela, se volvió a ir y volver la luz, y esta vez, tenían los brazos extendidos hacia ella, Micaela aterrada huyó de ahí, corrió por todos Silent Hill, y al ver a sus espaldas para ver si esas personas las seguían, se aterro al ver que por cada corte de luz, esas personas se acercaban mas y mas, hasta que Micaela quedo atrapada en un callejón sin salida, con esas personas acercándose más y más, solo que esta vez, tenían una sonrisa normal. Esas personas se acercaron a Micaela hasta quedar a unos veinte centímetros, Micaela los vio fijamente, los examino, y se dio cuenta de algo terrible, el rostro de la mujer, los ojos del hombre, el cabello de la mujer, y el cuerpo del hombre, era algo evidente y tenebroso para Micaela su más grande temor.  
_ Mamá… Papá…_ Susurra Micaela aterrada dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas, era la peor pesadilla de Micaela, algo que jamás había pensado, pero que temía… Sus padres.  
Estas personas se acercaron a Micaela poco a poco, centímetro por centímetro, cada vez que aparecía un relámpago, a los 5 centímetros, estas personas volvieron con la sonrisa demoniaca, extendieron sus manos hacia Micaela poco a poco, todo hubiera salido mal para ella… hasta que los vio… el cadáver de sus padres adoptivos habían aparecido a lo lejos, Micaela los veía con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…  
_ Perdónenme… padres_ dice Micaela extra triste.  
Al decir eso… sus padres de sangre se habían detenido.  
_ Atáquenme… terminen con esto…_ Dice Micaela ya rindiéndose, pero estas personas no hicieron nada_ ¡HAGANLO YA!_ Grita Micaela, y estas personas seguían sin hacer nada_ Ustedes no fueron buenos padres…_ Les dice Micaela a los que estos no contestaban_ Todos sabemos que la sangre es más espesa que el agua… pero lo que no saben… es que sin el agua, la sangre no es nada…_ Micaela estaba más furiosa que enojada_ Y esas personas_ Señala a los cadáveres de sus padres adoptivos_ Siempre fueron y serán mis padre… Ustedes no lo serán… Pero… creo…_ Las personas estiraron sus dos brazos más cerca de Micaela_ que a pesar de todo lo que me han hecho… me han dado la vida… y si ustedes no me hubieran abandonado… creo que no hubiera conocido a esta gran familia, ni a Ashley, Denise, Ivan y Alan… así que… gracias… gracias por darme la vida… y los veo en el otro mundo…_ Termina Micaela.  
Era el fin de Micaela… pero no lo fue… cuando esas personas terminaron de acercarse a Micaela, la estrujaron… con un fuerte abrazo, después se logro escuchar un "Te queremos hija" y desaparecieron los dos, después los cadáveres de sus padres adoptivos. Micaela se sentó en el suelo sin saber todavía lo que había pasado, lo mejor que pudo hacer… fue salir de ahí… Un misterio lo que paso con Micaela… otro día… sabremos que ah pasado.


	6. ¿Algún problema?

_ Maldita sea… la última vez que me junto con gente que está loca…_ Eran las palabras de Nahuel, un joven castaño y de ojos verdes, de una corta estatura y una voz extra grave.  
Nuestro joven compañero, resulta que es el próximo que vivirá su propia historia acá, en Silent Hill.  
Nahuel, como ya lo eh dicho, es un joven castaño, de ojos verdes, corta estatura, y una voz extra grave, lo que haría pensar a algunos que es el más grande del grupo, y no diré que no es así. Nahuel es un joven que siempre vio las cosas por el lado fácil, además de enojarse con facilidad, algo que a Alan y a Ivan también les pasa, es uno de los pocos jóvenes de R. Del Tala que llego directamente desde Buenos Aires, no se esperaría que una persona salga de una ciudad tan entretenida como Buenos Aires para vivir en un pueblo tan pobre (Lo que se cree) como R. Del Tala, pero, el lo hizo, junto a su madre, hermano mayor y hermana menor, en este pueblo, no se hizo amistades rápidamente, ah estado dos años sin tener una amistad, eso cambio hasta que conoció a Alan y sus amigos, lo cual, fue hace unas horas. Para reconocer a este joven, tenemos que tener muy en claro una cosa, EL-AMA-EL-FUTBOL algo que comparte junto con Alan, y por esa razón, todos tienen la confianza de que serán grandes amigos. Y lo último, pero no lo menos importante, es un chico en el que no se puede confiar demasiado.  
Nuestro joven protagonista se encontraba puteando a sus nuevos amigos y caminando para tratar de encontrar una salida.  
_ Joder… esto se hace muy cansador… ¡TODO ES CULPA DE IVAN Y ASHLEY!_ Lo dijo Nahuel enojado con sus amigos.  
Aunque Nahuel sea muy deportista, también se cansa muy rápido, y eso le estaba pasando ahora, además tenía dos incógnitas ¿Quedarse a buscar a sus amigos? O ¿Irse? Son las mismas incógnitas de Micaela, pero en este caso, Nahuel quería encontrar a sus amigos y puff, desaparecer, algo casi imposible, el pueblo era grande, la niebla muy espesa y la lluvia muy fuerte.  
Nahuel siguió caminando hasta un lugar bastante diferente a los otros lugares, este era más o menos un vecindario humilde, casas pobre, construidas de chapa, la calle no estaba asfaltada, además de ser una calle demasiado angosta. Nahuel simplemente fue y se refugió debajo de una chapa esperando que la lluvia pare, algo que no pasara, primero espero parado, después se quedo sentado, acostado contra una chapa y finalmente dormido. El sueño se le hizo largo a Nahuel, DE MILAGRO logro dormirse, ya que la lluvia era demasiado ruidosa, el suelo era incomodo y además, hacia demasiado frio, pero el cansancio puede con todo, y nada de eso lo despertaba… solo una cosa logro levantarlo… "GUAF" era el ladrido de un cachorro de unos veinte centímetros, marrón, parado en su regazo mirándolo mientras agita la cola y saca la lengua, Nahuel se levanto y lo miro fijamente.  
_ ¡AH!_ Se asusta Nahuel y se para de golpe dejando caer al cachorro en el suelo, pero este se para rápidamente y lo vuelve a mirar_ ¡Aléjate de mi!_ Le advierte Nahuel al cachorro, pero este no le entendía y se dirigió a morder el cordón de su zapatilla, en puro acto de terror y pánico, Nahuel le pego una patada, haciendo que el perro suelte un agudo llanto.  
_ ¡Te lo advertí!_ Nahuel estaba aterrado, nadie esperaba que le tema a los perros.  
Al escuchar los llantos de ese pobre animal, de las sombras se asomó otro can mas, uno más grande, negro, de grandes ojos verdes "GUAF" era un ladrido mucho más grave y amenazador. Nahuel estaba caminando lentamente de espaldas, preparándose para correr lo más lejos posible de ese gran animal, apenas el perro movió una pata, Nahuel se dio media vuelta para irse, pero ahí estaban, otros dos perros iguales al anterior mirándolo fijamente. Nahuel estaba con el corazón en la mano, lo único que se le ocurrió era avanzar entre las casas a su derecha para salir corriendo por los patios, pero no, había dos perros todavía idénticos al anterior también ahí, ahora sí, estaba acorralado, tenía un perro detrás de él, unos cuantos más detrás y dos a su derecha, no tenia opción… seria capturado… Pero él no se iría sin oponer resistencia, rápidamente trato de trepar al techo de la casa que estaba a su izquierda, con éxito.  
_ ¡Puta! ¡Menos mal que aquí no me alcanzan!_ Dice Nahuel parado en el techo de una casa con los perros ladrando enfurecidos debajo de él. Nahuel se sentía victorioso, y se quedo viendo a los perros enfurecidos un momento, hasta que se cansó y se dio vuelta para irse, pero, detrás de él tenía a otros dos perros más.  
_ ¡¿Cómo llegaron acá?!_ Pregunta estúpida de Nahuel, al saber que los perros no podían entender, asique pego un salto y se fue dando saltos a las casas que estaban a su izquierda, sabiendo que había perros en el techo siguiéndolo y una linda cantidad debajo de él, ¿Prácticamente atrapado? Posiblemente.  
La mala suerte de Nahuel no podía aumentar, se le acabaron los techos para saltar, así que pego un salto a la calle, el impacto de la caída fue demasiado fuerte, quedo rengueando de una pierna y por lo tanto su velocidad bajó considerablemente, claramente, corriendo contra los perros en ese estado no lo favorecía, así que comenzó a dejar caer unos cuantos botes de basura para tratar que los perros disminuyeran su velocidad, algo que no paso, mediante hábiles saltos, los perros lograron dejar detrás a esos botes de basura. Nahuel estaba agotado, así que, se decidió por detenerse, entre medio de dos calles con los perros acercándose caminando lentamente, claramente, Nahuel tenía la oportunidad de huir por una de las dos calles, pero, no podía correr más, algo que llamo la atención de Nahuel, fue que el cachorro que había pateado estaba enfrente de todos los perros, algo raro, ya que los perros a la hora de correr iban a una gran velocidad, y ese perrito no podría igualar esa velocidad con sus patas chiquititas, pero eso no le preocupaba a Nahuel, le preocupaban los perros que estaban cuidándolo. Los perros se detuvieron a cinco metros de la posición de Nahuel mirándolo fija y amenazadoramente, el que se acerco primero a Nahuel, fue el cachorro que había pateado previamente, se acercó a él y comenzó a ruñirle y ladrar agudamente, algo que no movió un pelo de Nahuel que lo miraba indiferentemente mientras este cachorro lo "Amenazaba" mediante ladridos y gruñidos y previamente mordiéndole el pantalón de Jean sin hacerle nada a Nahuel el cual lo seguía mirando indiferentemente.  
_ Si… no importa, este es mi final…_ Le dice Nahuel al perrito que lo ignoraba y seguía_ Después de todo… no tuve que comportarme así contigo… Creo que tengo que cambiar algunas cosas de mí…_ Dice Nahuel mientras el perro levantaba la cabeza para verlo, sacaba la lengua y movía la cola nuevamente.  
_ ¿Podrías decirle que acaben conmigo rápidamente? No soportaría el dolor…_ Dice Nahuel, pero este cachorro seguía mirándolo de la misma forma_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas?_ Pregunta Nahuel  
El perro lo seguía mirando y soltó un "Guaf".  
_ ¿Si?_ Nahuel notó que los perros mas grandes se acercaron un poco mas_ Bueno… no importa, este es el fin…_  
El perro volvió a soltar un "Guaf" y le rodeaba la pierna izquierda, Nahuel se río al ver eso y lo cargo enfrente de él.  
_ Lo siento…_ Le dice Nahuel al perro mientras lo acariciaba cargándolo con el brazo, y al ver que los otros perros se prepararon para ir hacia Nahuel, este dejo al perrito en el piso_ Llego la hora…_ Agrega y se queda esperando a los perros, estos rápidamente se fueron corriendo hacia Nahuel, empujándolo y dejándolo tirado en el suelo con uno enfrente de él, pero no le hicieron nada, ya que el pequeño cachorro se subió en el pecho de Nahuel y le lamio la cara, algo que a Nahuel le dio asco, pero se preocupaba mas por los otros perros, los cuales… se fueron… Nahuel sorprendido vio para todos lados acostado en el piso, y al ver al cachorro se dio cuenta de que este tampoco estaba… algo había pasado, algo le salvo la vida… y ese algo… fue el cachorro, Nahuel había entendido todo, esos animales no querían venganza, ellos querían… que Nahuel se disculpara… Sin nada que esperar… Nahuel se fue del lugar, con una cosa en la cabeza: Volver a ver a ese cachorro.


	7. El silencio es mi mejor amigo

Resulta que ahora hablaremos de Denise, la hermana menor de Alan, es la más alta de la familia, algunas personas le dicen que tiene una altura "Anormal" su cabello es castaño, un poco más oscuro que Alan, con una gran cantidad de rulos, los cuales siempre lleva atado, tiene la piel extremadamente blanca, y unos grandes ojos marrones oscuros. A pesar de ser once meses menor que Alan, todos dicen que son demasiado parecidos, al extremo que los han llegado a considerar gemelos. Su forma de ser es EXTRA- TRANQUILA, demasiado para Alan, ella pasa la mitad del día en su habitación escribiendo, la otra mitad es depende de cómo se encuentre, algunas veces se va a dormir, y otras se queda hablando con la familia. Ella se lleva muy bien con toda su familia, un poco mas con Alan, después se lleva más con Veronica, también con su madre, y a pesar de algunas peleas, también se lleva bien con su hermana menor, Maria.  
Resulta que nuestra amiga se encontraba mendigando sola en alguna parte de la ciudad, estaba en el medio de un puente, cansada, tomemos en cuenta que su estado físico no es de lo mejor. La joven castaña no tenía idea de a dónde dirigirse, tampoco tenía idea de a donde se encontraban los otros, y menos donde se encontraba ella, lo único que recuerda, es que había desaparecido del costado de su amigo Ivan y termino apareciendo ahí sin la menor idea de a dónde dirigirse, así que hizo lo que todos harían, caminar y tratar de encontrar una salida o a alguno de sus amigos, cosa que parecía imposible por culpa de la niebla y la lluvia, además del sueño.  
_ ¡¿Dónde se metieron?!_ Pregunta enojada Denise, al no oír respuesta_ Genial… ¿Acaso algo puede empeorar?_ Era la pregunta que nunca alguien tiene que hacerse, ya que a Denise se le empeoraron las cosas, ya que todavía tenía que enfrentar su peor miedo… ¿Cuál es? Vean.  
La visualización de Denise se le ah de complicar más, ya que la niebla creció considerablemente, parecía que terminaría perdiéndose, y lo peor, parece que todavía no ah podido de salir del puente, y por esa razón, se decidió a sentarse para descansar, y eso fue lo que hizo enseguida, al sentarse, se sintió algo incomoda ¿Qué era? Al sentarse resulta que se encontraba un sonajero en el suelo, pero este no hacia ruido, algo que se le hizo raro, ya que lo hubiera escuchado al sentarse, Denise sin pensarlo lo tomó… grave error, ya que al hacerlo, llego caminando un bebé hacia ella, Denise abrió los ojos intensamente, era algo sorprendente ver un bebé en ese lugar, este niño era una tierna criaturita, no tenia cabello, ojos azules y un pañal blanco, además de estar desde la cintura para arriba sin ropa y sin zapatillas, algo que a Denise le preocupo, pero tenía más cosas en las que poder preocuparse. Este bebé la miraba a Denise con sus grandes ojos azules perdidos en ella, este niño giro su vista para ver la sonaja, y estirar la mano para tomar esa sonaja, Denise sin más pensarlo se la dio, este niño la vio por un momento y después volvió a Denise, pero mirándola con una mirada que era de confusión.  
_ Tienes moverla…_ Le explica Denise.  
Este niño vio la sonaja y después volvió a ver a Denise.  
_ No es tan difícil…_ Dice Denise mientras movía su mano para que el niño la imite.  
Este niño la seguía mirando.  
_ Mira… así…_ Denise se acerco a él y le quito la sonaja, lo que hizo que el bebé comenzara a llorar fuertemente, y se comenzó a escuchar muchos "¡CALLEN A ESE NIÑO!" "¡ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE DORMIR!" Algo que le dio miedo a Denise ya que en el pueblo no había nadie, pero sin pensarlo mucho le devolvió el sonajero a la criatura, y este dejo de llorar, después volvió su vista a Denise.  
_ Bueno… tu mami debe estar por llegar, así que te quedas acá…_ Dice Denise.  
El nene vio la sonaja nuevamente y después volvió su vista a Denise.  
_ Emm… nos vemos…_ Fueron esas las últimas palabras de Denise antes de alejarse de esa criatura, camino demasiado sin voltear hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo… lo vio al niño, algo que no le gusto nada.  
_ Deja de seguirme nene ¿Si?_ Le dice Denise dulcemente.  
Este niño vuelve a ver la sonaja y después a Denise.  
_ Bueno…_ Fue la palabra de Denise que simbolizaba su marcha, y después se fue. Camino demasiado, otra gran cantidad… más o menos cinco minutos, pero al voltearse, el niño seguía ahí, viéndola… y viendo la sonaja.  
_ ¡Bueno!_ Dice Denise algo harta, así que, se da media vuelta y comienza a correr sin perder de vista al niño, este no se movía… pero Denise tampoco, y lo peor, Denise no se había movido nada desde que llego, ah estado caminando sin moverse desde que llego al puente.  
_ ¡BUENO!_ Fue algo como un grito de Denise_ ¿No sabes cómo se usa la sonaja?_ Pregunta Denise sabiendo que no habrá respuesta.  
Este niño solo miraba la sonaja.  
_ ¡Así se usa!_ Dice Denise mientras va a donde se encuentra el niño y le mueve la sonaja apenas, provocando su clásico ruido "¡ASI SE USA! ¡MALDITO MOCOSO…! Espera… la sonaja no funcionaba cuando yo la encontré…" Eran los pensamientos de Denise que la asustaban.  
Este niño al oír la sonaja se comenzó a reír divertidamente, y cada vez que hacia un ruido, se reía mas, algo que a Denise la tranquilizó y le gustó, ver al niño divertirse, pero, por cada vez que el niño movía la sonaja, la risa se le hacía más escalofriante, un tanto endemoniada, y cuando su risa no llegaba a mas escalofriante, comenzó a movérsele la cabeza para todas direcciones. Denise en un acto de terror le quitó la sonaja y se la tiro por el puente, algo que provoco un grito que aturdía de parte del niño, y como se le esperaba comenzaron a escucharse los "¡CALLEN Al NIÑO!" "¡ALGUNOS TRATAN DE DORMIR!" Y este niño gritaba y lloraba cada vez más fuerte, Así que Denise se alejo corriendo de él, ahora, si, el niño desaparecía, pero se le escuchaban los gritos aun más fuertes, y algo peor, parecía que aparecían más niños, no había dos niños iguales, eran todos diferentes, y lo peor, estos estaban tristes, el principal estaba enojado, pero los otros tristes, se le notaba en sus caras, que demostraban tristeza, aunque el niño desaparecía, los gritos seguían escuchándose. La resistencia de Denise se acababa y termino súper cansada, al detenerse, los gritos se escuchaban más fuertes, por lo que Denise continuo caminando, pero los gritos eran cada vez el doble de fuertes, hasta que el niño volvió a aparecer detrás de Denise.  
_ ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES?!_ Pregunta Denise en modo de suplica.  
Pero este niño seguía gritando más y mas fuertes, y los "Vecinos" comenzaron a decir groserías al escucharlo, los demás bebés parecían más tristes.  
_ ¡PERDONAME! ¡PERO ME TENIAS ARTA!_ Se disculpa Denise.  
Pero este niño seguía con sus fuertes y raros gritos.  
_ ¡¿NO PUEDO HACER ALGO PARA QUE TE CALLES?!_ Pregunta Denise asustada y gritando.  
Este niño la miro.  
_ Queto…_ Le dijo el bebé.  
_ ¿Queto? ¿Qué me quede quieta?_ Pregunta Denise confundida_ Bueno…_ Dice Denise quedándose quieta.  
_ ¡Queto!_ Dice el niño entre lagrimas.  
_ ¡Estoy quieta!_ Le dice Denise  
_ ¡QUETO!_ Dice el bebé llorando.  
_ ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No llores!_ Le suplica Denise  
_ ¡QUETOOO…!_ Grita el bebé volviendo a sus gritos horribles.  
_ ¡¿Qué quieres?!_ pregunta Denise enojada y asustada.  
Este niño solo gritaba "Queto" más alta y agudamente.  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Un cuento?_ Pregunta Denise  
El niño se queda callado.  
_ ¡Ah! ¿Un CUENTO?_ Pregunta Denise resaltando la palabra "Cuento"  
Este niño solo asintió con la cabeza.  
_ Bueno… había una vez…_  
_ u-pa…_ Dice el bebé.  
_ ¿Cómo?_ Pregunta Denise  
_ U-pa…_ Repite el niño  
_ ¿Upa? ¿Quieres que te cargue?_ Pregunta Denise  
El niño asintió nuevamente con la cabeza.  
_ ¡Ah…!_ Denise desconfiaba del niño, pero, quería que esa pesadilla terminara rápidamente, así que se acercó a él y lo cargo con miedo, este bebé no gritaba ni nada, solo… la miraba…  
_ Bueno… ¿Estas cómodo?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ Queto…_ Repite el bebé.  
_ Bueno… había una vez… un bebé que vivía solo en un pueblo…_ Denise comenzó a contar su cuento, conto sobre un bebé que vivía solo en un pueblo embrujado, solo, y sin amigos, todos huían de el por qué le tenían miedo, hasta que llego una chica que se convirtió en su amiga y le prometió que nunca jamás dejaría de pensar en él y que pronto se volverían a ver_ y así, el bebé vivió feliz para siempre al saber que siempre tendrá una amiga con el_ Termina Denise, pero este niño ya se había dormido, así que Denise se levanta con el bebé en brazos y comienza a ver a todos lados para verificar si no había nadie a cargo del niño, y era así, nadie le pedía al bebé, Denise lo miro fijamente, y le deposito un dulce beso en la frente, lo que provocó que el niño desapareciera, y junto con él, se fueron los otros. Denise miro a todos lados, su peor miedo… el grito de los bebés y su tristeza, se había ido… así que se fue, pero sin olvidarse de su promesa que hizo en el cuento, la de volver a ver a ese niño.


	8. Burlas

Los pies de Sabrina no daban mas, el cansancio era demasiado, nuestra pequeña rubia se había perdido enfrente de un colegio, justo el lugar en el que nadie quiere perderse, aparte de ser igual de frio, húmedo y tenebroso como los otros lugares, también tenía un ámbito académico muy alto, todo parecía al igual que las clásicas películas de universitarios, con un gran campus, una cafetería, una zona para realizar deportes, y lo más importante, un gran edificio de tres pisos en donde se harían las clases. En este caso, Sabrina estaba perdida en medio del campus, Sabrina se dijo que sin tanta niebla, lluvia y oscuridad, este sería un lugar demasiado bonito, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, era el momento de buscar cómo salir de ahí, o al menos como encontrar a sus amigos, mientras Sabrina piensa en eso, yo les diré como es esta chica.  
Sabrina Leug, nació el 16 de agosto de 1996, en la ciudad de R. Del Tala, con sus padres sobre protectores no pudo conocer tanto la ciudad en su niñez, pero si pudo conocerla mejor al entrar a la etapa de la pre- adolescencia, y su peor época en su vida, al ser fastidiada por la mayoría de sus compañeros al ser "Tímida" lo que ella mas disfrutaba del año, eran las vacaciones cuando salía a vacacionar con su familia, y fue en uno de esos viajes cuando conoció a sus primeros amigos, Alan, Ashley, Denise, Ivan, Micaela y Nahuel, pero, su primaria, y secundaria (Hasta cuarto año) fueron todos iguales, burlas, burlas y burlas, además de ser una alumna regular, con materias aprobadas con seis y sietes, sus materias favoritas eran historia, geografía y literatura, estas si las lograba aprobar con nueves y diez, su forma de ser es, evidentemente, tímida, se poner nerviosa con facilidad, todavía no se la ah visto en acción, pero ya veremos ahora como se porta antes situaciones incomodas.  
_ Que mala suerte tengo…_ Se queja Sabrina por lo bajo.  
Nuestra joven rubia se había sentado en un banco debajo de un tejado, después, dejo soltar un estornudo, había planeado esperar que la lluvia cesara o que alguien la encontrara, y nada de eso pasara, ya que parecía que la lluvia, en vez de parar, aumentaba, y además, el pueblo estaba desierto, aunque esta sabía que había gente, ya que todavía estaban Alan, Nahuel, Denise, Ashley, Micaela e Ivan.  
_ ¿Cómo estarán los demás?_ Se pregunta Sabrina_ ¿Y por qué nos han separados?_ Se vuelve a preguntar esta.  
Las preguntas se acumulaban y las respuestas diluían, y esto era obvio, ya que el "Mejor" plan que se le ocurrió a Sabrina era claramente una pésima idea.  
_ ¿Es posible tener un peor día?_ Pregunta Sabrina.  
_ Si… se puede…_ era la voz de un adolescente que se escondía entre la niebla, pero, no se veía ni la sombra.  
_ Disculpe… Pero… ¿Quién anda ahí?_ Pregunta Sabrina asustada.  
_ ¿Por qué el "disculpe"?_ Pregunta esta vez una voz femenina.  
_ Porque creo que es algo educado…_ Responde Sabrina.  
Las voces y una tercera ríen.  
_ Eres una idiota, ¿Educado? Eres una adolescente, no una abuela… Idiota…_ Dice otra voz masculina más profunda.  
_ No soy una idiota…_ Dice Sabrina con miedo.  
_ No… eres una inútil…_ Esta voz femenina se burla de ella.  
_ ¡No soy una inútil!_ Sabrina se defiende un poco enojada.  
_ ¡Por favor! Eres insignificante alado de tus "Amigos"_ Dice la voz masculina menos profunda, Sabrina calculo su posición y se dijo que estaba en el medio.  
_ ¡No lo soy! ¡Somos iguales!_ Se defiende Sabrina.  
_ Por favor, si quieres puedo compararlos, Ivan es demasiado valiente para juntarse con alguien como tu_ Explica la voz femenina, la cual venia de la izquierda.  
_ Además de que Micaela sea hermosa y además de su inteligencia y conocimientos sobre todo lo sobre natural, algo que tu no tendrías ni en millones de años_ Dice la voz más profunda, que se encontraba a la derecha.  
_ Admito que son muy buenos los dos… pero no significa que yo no lo sea_ Se defiende Sabrina.  
_ Ashley puede leer mentes y es demasiado hermosa, además de tener un gran estado e inteligencia, no te acercas ni a los talones, no sé cómo es que la ignoraste sabiendo que puedes aprender de ella_ Dice la voz del medio  
_ Yo no la ignore… es algo… molesta_ Se defiende Sabrina  
_ ¡Además la molestas! ¡Eres malvada! ¡Solo sirves para eso!_ Insulta nuevamente la voz del medio.  
_ ¡CALLATE!_ Grita Sabrina enojada.  
_ ¡Alan es súper inteligente para juntarse contigo!_ Salta la voz de la izquierda.  
_ Mentira_ Dice Sabrina mientras se tapa los oídos, pero seguía escuchando esas voces.  
_ ¡Denise es más valiente que cualquiera de las chicas y tu solo eres una inútil mas en el mundo!_ Esta era la voz del medio.  
_ Nahuel tiene mejor estado físico que cualquiera de tus amigos, tu eres una buena para nada…_ Era la voz de la derecha.  
_ ¡CALLENSE!_ Dice Sabrina mientras se arrodilla en el suelo, con los oídos tapados, y los ojos cerrados, negando todo con la cabeza.  
_ Tus padres debieron abortar…_ Era la voz femenina.  
_ ¡CALLATE MALDITA IDIOTA!_ Sabrina explota, no soportaba tanto.  
_ No me sorprende el porqué se están divorciando, yo también lo haría, al ver que te han creado_ Dice la voz del medio.  
_ ¡MIS PADRES ME AMAN!_  
_ Claro, eso explica porque te ignoraron todo este día sin dejarte una llamada o mensaje, quieren deshacerse de ti_ Dice la voz más profunda.  
_ ¡NO LO QUIEREN!_ Al decir eso, Sabrina se fijo en su celular, para corroborar que era verdad, no tenía ni un mensaje, ni llamada.  
_ ¿Ya nos crees?_ Pregunta la voz del medio.  
_ No es verdad…_ Se lamenta Sabrina.  
_ Ya ves que lo sí, eres una molestia entre tus amigos, tus padres se están peleando por tu culpa y no tienes ni un amigo que te quiera, no sé ni porque estas viva…_ Dice la voz femenina.  
Sabrina se queda pensando unos momentos, demasiado triste, lo que le dijeron esas voces era real, nadie la quería, y era solo una molestia para sus padres y para los demás, además de que no importa cuánto tratara de evitarlo, esas voces la insultaban cada vez mas y mas. Los pensamientos de Sabrina estaban puestos solamente en las burlas de esos tres individuos, hasta que por fin se puso a pensar en si eso era verdad… y lo se dio cuenta.  
_ No… Están equivocados_ Dice Sabrina mientras se pone de pie.  
_ ¿Quieres más pruebas inútil?_ Pregunta la voz del medio.  
_ No creo, porque estarán equivocados… no soy solo una persona más… soy LA persona de mas… no llegue a este mundo para dejar que tres personas que me teman tanto me insulten_ Se defiende Sabrina.  
_ ¡No te tememos!_ Se defiende la voz de la derecha.  
_ Tanto que no se dejan mostrar ante una persona que tanto insultan, dudo que sea verdad…_ Dice Sabrina mientras se acerca lentamente a la niebla.  
_ ¡Aléjate de nosotros!_ Le ordena la voz del medio  
_ Ya veo porque no se dejan ver, y porque no los vi apenas entre en el pueblo como mis amigos… son solos voces molestas, son solos mosquitos alado mío…_ Dice mientras se acerca más y las voces se hacen comienzan a desaparecer.  
_ ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! ¡INUTIL! ¡ERROR DE VIDA! ¡MAL NACIDA!_ Comienza a insultarla la voz femenina.  
_…Puedo ser todo eso… pero también soy Sabrina Leug… y no hay orgullo mayor que serlo…_ Dice Sabrina con la mirada en alto_ Ustedes no saben quién soy…_ Agrega.  
_ ¡Sabemos más de lo que crees!_ Dice la voz más profunda  
_ Tal vez si… pero si tanto se preocupan en molestarme… significa que soy más de lo que ustedes piensan…_ Las voces desaparecieron hasta solo quedar susurros, lo último que se logro escuchar fueron insultos que Sabrina ignoro_ Soy lo que soy… y no soy lo que los demás dicen…_ Fueron las últimas palabras de Sabrina, antes de irse.


	9. Decisiones Decisiones

_ Joder tío, esto cansa mucho…_ Eran las palabras de Ivan que se encontraba mendigando por la ciudad, era una zona donde había una linda cantidad de hoteles y locales.  
El joven morocho es el siguiente que vivirá su historia, recordemos que Ivan había visto a una linda cantidad de gente, puede tratarse de muchos miedos, pero el chiste era saber el miedo de Ivan, un joven del que no se sabe mucho sobre sus temores.  
Ahora, mientras Ivan continúa buscando como salir de ese pueblo, déjenme hablarles un poco de él:  
Ivan Nicolas Walf, nació un 12 de abril de 1997, es un niño con una sed por hacer reír a la gente, gran resistencia física, un poco más bajo que Alan, ojos negros, al igual que su cabello, tés bronceada, no tanto como Nahuel, pero más que Alan y Denise, es el mejor amigo de Alan desde que lo conoció en segundo grado, a los siete años, de ahí, Ivan vivió la mayoría de su vida en la casa de Alan, hasta que este se mudo. La familia de Ivan no es de lo mejor, en una de sus peleas, demostrando su rebeldía superior a lo que cualquier adolescente tendría, en esta pelea, Ivan huyo de su hogar y se fue a lo de Alan. Una vez llegado a la casa de Alan, las cosas mejoraron, sin contar los constantes peligros que vivían, pero era más feliz. No hace falta decir de quien está enamorado, ¿No? Para los que no saben, lo está de Denise, desde niños tienen ese sentimiento, en el tema de las chicas, Ivan tiene más habilidad que Ivan, ya que él es el único que se atreve a hablar con la chica que le gusta sin quedar como un idiota, pero en el colegio, Alan es mas académico, en el tema de fuerza, lo es Ivan, y en el tema de velocidad, hablamos de Alan, pero no se debe comparar a los mejores amigos. Después, Ivan se lleva demasiado bien con Micaela, y algo con Ashley, aunque esta lo moleste demasiado.  
_ Todo esto es culpa de Ashley_ Se queja Ivan por lo bajo  
No es tan difícil imaginar cual es el peor temor de Ivan, ¿La familia? Posiblemente.  
El camino se le hizo largo a Ivan, y hacerlo cansar a Ivan es difícil, ya que, como eh dicho, tiene una resistencia física envidiable, nuestro morocho seguía con el mismo paso sin parar, al parecer tenía muy poca prisa, ¿El objetivo de este joven era salir del pueblo? Verán… no… Ivan no quiere salir del pueblo, ya que quiere ver a su miedo a la cara y decirle que se aleje de él, posiblemente, Ivan sea el más valiente del grupo.  
_ ¿Dónde estás?_ Pregunta Ivan refiriéndose a su miedo_ ¡VEN ACA Y DA LA CARA!_ Grita Ivan, pero nadie viene.  
Ivan de tanto caminar, se termino cansando, algo que a todos les parecía imposible, así que se sentó en una banca que había en la vereda, Ivan es diferente a los demás, no le temía a casi nada, ya que a cada temor, el lo… elimina… algo que no se puede creer, pero esta persona, al darse cuenta que tiene un miedo, le da la cara y lo elimina de su mente, una habilidad que no mucha gente tiene, seguramente Ivan es la única persona que posee este sorprendente don.  
_ Parece que mi miedo me teme más a mí que yo a él…_ Dice Ivan.  
_ No creo…_ Era la voz de un hombre, canoso, de unos cincuenta y tanto, vestido con traje y corbata, fumando un habano, sentado alado de Ivan.  
Ivan ríe al verlo.  
_ Hola tío Raúl…_ Lo saluda Ivan.  
_ Ah pasado mucho tiempo Ivan…_ Dice el tío de Ivan haciendo aros con el humo de su habano.  
_ ¿Todavía no dejas de fumar esa porquería?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Veras que, lo fumaba alado de tu madre embarazada y contigo alado mío cuando solo tenías un mes de vida.  
Ivan ríe divertidamente.  
_ Escucha, si mi peor miedo es que mi familia me insulte… Tengo que admitir que me hubiera esperado algo mejor de mi…_ Dice Ivan confiado_ Solo tengo que saber que soy mejor que ustedes… Así de fácil_ Agrega el joven sonriendo y poniéndose de pie preparándose para irse.  
_ No Ivan… tu peor miedo no es que te insulten tus familiares…_ Explico Raúl cruzándose de piernas y poniendo sus manos en su nuca.  
_ ¿No lo es?_ Pregunta Ivan confundido_ Volverlos a ver tampoco me afecta, solo recuerdo que son basura_ Agrega el joven morocho.  
_ Tampoco Ivan, tampoco lo es…_ Explica el tío de Ivan.  
_ ¿Entonces?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ ¿Quieres ir a ver? De por sí, el pueblo te ah respetado por tus habilidades de suprimir tus temores hasta verlos como una miseria, te respeta tanto, que te dejara encontrarte con tus amigos sin tener que hacer la prueba del miedo_ Explica el tío de Ivan_ Claro… esa es la salida del cobarde_ Agrega entre risas.  
_ ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! ¡Llévame con mi miedo!_ Le dice Ivan enojado.  
Raúl río sintiéndose superior.  
_ El pueblo también sabía que no aceptarías su considerable oferta, al ver tu inteligencia_ Le explica el tío a su sobrino.  
_ ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas?_ Pregunta Ivan interesado.  
_ Creo que tendrías que saberlo_ Explica el canoso haciendo otros aros con su habano.  
_ ¿Me llevaras?_ Pregunta Ivan algo cansado de las estupideces que dice su tío.  
Raúl río divertidamente.  
_ Claro… vamos…_ Dice Raúl_ Solo espérame a que me termine el habano _ Agrega el canoso. Raúl se tardo una cantidad considerable, al parecer lo quería disfrutar demasiado a ese artefacto que produce cáncer, o solo quería hacer enojar mas a Ivan, o las dos cosas.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Dulce placer de los dioses!_ Dice el tío sonriendo calmadamente.  
_ ¿Tenemos que caminar?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Veras que no… Dame tu mano_ Raúl extiende su mano para que Ivan la tome, Ivan dudo un poco de la palabra de esa persona que disimulaba ser su tío, pero al final, le tomo la mano, esperando que no sea una trampa.  
Al tomar le mano, Ivan se transformo en un espectro, estaba blanco, muy pálido, y su cabello se había formado blanco, al igual que sus ropas, después sus ojos quedaron verdes, un cambio sorprendente.  
_ ¡Wuou!_ Dice Ivan sorprendido.  
_ No creas que este es tu peor temor, es solo… el transporte que te llevara a él_ Le explica el tío a su sobrino.  
_ Menos mal, no quiero volver a caminar en un buen tiempo…_ Le explica Ivan.  
_ Veras, eres un espectro, así que por ahora tienes las habilidades de viajar a donde quieras sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que estés ahí_ Explica Raúl.  
_ ¿Puedo ir a ver a todos mis amigos?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Claro, pero no tardemos tanto, ¿Vale?_ Responde Raúl.  
_ ¡Claro!_ Fueron las palabras de Ivan antes de prepararse a irse_ ¿Cómo lo hago?_ Pregunta Ivan  
El canoso, deja salir un bufido.  
_ Cierra los ojos y piensa en quien quieres ir a ver por cinco segundo_ Explica Raúl.  
_ ¡Ah! ¡Es fácil!_ Ivan cierra los ojos y se imagina a Alan, al abrirlos, se encontró viendo a Alan desde arriba_ ¡Wuou! ¡Esto es genial!_ Dice Ivan sorprendido.  
Resulta que el joven castaño estaba caminando tranquilo con las manos en el bolsillo, viendo el pueblo.  
_ Tu amigo vive su peor pesadilla de una manera aburrida_ Dice Raúl al ver a Alan.  
_ ¿Me seguiste?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Tengo que hacerlo… Vamos, ve a ver a los otros y vámonos_ Le ordena Raúl.  
_ ¡Vale! ¡Vale! ¡Voy!_ Ivan cierra los ojos y se imagina a Denise, al abrirlos la ve a ella huyendo del bebé que gritaba_ ¡¿No puedo bajar a ayudarla?!_ Pregunta Ivan preocupado por Denise.  
_ No, no puedes, ¿Te gusta ella?_ Pregunta el viejo canoso.  
_ ¡Cállate! ¡No me gusta!_ Se queja Ivan, segundos después cerró los ojos y se imagino a Nahuel, al abrirlos, lo vio a él dándole una patada a un cachorro _ ¡¿Cómo vas a hacer eso Nahuel?! ¡No lo esperaba!_ Dice Enojado Ivan.  
_ Este niño me cae bien_ Dice Raúl  
_ A mí no tanto ahora_ Ivan volvió a cerrar los ojos y se imagino a Micaela, al abrirlos, la vio a la joven rubia huyendo de dos entidades raras_ Uh… pobre Mica, espero que salga bien…_ Dice Ivan viendo con lastima a su amiga.  
_ Yo también…_ Dice Raúl.  
_ ¿Por qué?_ Pregunta Ivan  
_ Esas dos personas me pidieron prestada la aspiradora y no me la han devuelto_ Explica el canoso  
_ ¿Se conocen?_ Pregunta el morocho sorprendido.  
_ Todos los temores se conocen_ Explica el tío de Ivan.  
_ Pero tú no eres el mío…_ Explica Ivan.  
_ Tuyo no, de otros si… ¡Dale! ¡Date prisa!_ Lo apura el Canoso.  
_ ¡Voy!_ Ivan cerró los ojos y se imagino a Sabrina, al abrirlos la vio a ella discutiendo sola_ Y yo que pensaba que no podía ser más rara_ Agrega Ivan.  
_ Está luchando con un temor psicológico, es algo muy difícil de vencer_ Explica Raúl.  
_ ¿Con quién está discutiendo?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Está discutiendo con las voces de su interior_ Explica el canoso.  
_ Suena raro_ Al final, Ivan se imagino a Ashley, el cual, apenas llego, la vio siendo atacada e insultada por una señorita y unos bebés de plástico con Ashley tirada en el suelo_ Uh… No me cae tan bien… pero espero que se zafe…_ Dice Ivan sintiendo lastima por Ashley.  
_ A mí me da igual, ¿Alguien más?_ Pregunta Raúl  
_ Creo que nadie más…_ Dice Ivan.  
_ Entonces vámonos…_ Dice Raúl.  
Al decir esas palabras, Ivan se sintió más mareado y cansado que antes, se sintió como si estuviera en una licuadora gigante, dando vueltas infinitas, hasta detenerse de golpe.  
_ Llegamos_ Dice Raúl.  
_ ¿A dónde?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ A ver tu peor miedo_ Explica el viejo canoso.  
Ivan se encontraba en una casa maltratada, con el techo agujereado, unos cuantos perros gigantes y negros atados a un árbol, y una familia sentada debajo de un árbol, una señora de una edad considerable, y una adolescente, había dos asientos vacios.  
_ ¿Mamá y Abigail?_ Pregunta Ivan sorprendido_ Este no es mi peor miedo_ Le explica Ivan.  
_ No son ellas, es lo que dicen… escucha_ Le dice el tío al sobrino, Ivan se puso a escuchar atentamente.  
_ ¿Dónde está Gonzalo?_ Pregunta una señora canosa, ojos oscuros, y no tan alta, la madre de Ivan.  
_ Se fue con los amigos_ Explica una joven morocha, muy bronceada, ojos marrones oscuros.  
_ ¿E Ivan?_ Vuelve a preguntar la madre de Ivan.  
_ Mamá, ya sabes que él no volverá…_ Dice Abigail.  
_ Pero… no me acostumbro a no verlo_ Explica la madre.  
_ Yo tampoco… pero es necesario… no lo tratamos muy bien…_ Explica la morocha.  
_ Es mi culpa… porque no puedo cambiar…_ Se lamenta la señora llorando.  
_ ¡No! ¡No es tu culpa solamente! ¡Lo es de todos!_ Dice la morocha igual de triste.  
_ No importa… Lo echo de menos… Necesito decirle que lo quiero…_ Fueron las últimas palabras de la madre de Ivan, antes de que este se fuera de ahí y volviera a la banca.  
_… ¿Qué fue eso?_ Ivan estaba sorprendido al oír eso.  
_ Fue tu peor miedo…_ Explica Raúl.  
_ ¿Qué mi madre me diga que me quiere?_ Pregunta Ivan incrédulo.  
_ No… las Decisiones… tu siempre dices "Los adolescentes no tenemos que decidir cosas tan importantes" bueno, es tu turno… decide… perdonar a tus padres y volver con ellos, o pensar que lo que te mostré era falso, seguir creyendo lo que crees y jamás volver a ver a tus padres_ Explica el tío.  
Ivan se queda sorprendido ante eso.  
_ Decisiones, decisiones… Trampas mortales o salida justas…_ Comenta Raúl.  
_ ¿…Tengo que decidir ahora?_ Pregunta Ivan mirando al suelo.  
_ No Ivan… ahora te iras del pueblo y decidirás cuando quieras, pero recuerda… es necesario decir… no puedes dejar una deuda a medias…_ Explica Raúl  
Ivan ahora tiene un miedo del que no se puede deshacer, el miedo a las decisiones… algo que ningún adolescente debe tener.  
_ Quiero irme…_ Dice Ivan seriamente.  
_ Claro… Estaré viendo tus decisiones…_ Fueron las últimas palabras antes de que este volviera a ser humano y su tío desapareciera.  
Ivan se quedo unos minutos viendo al suelo, y después se fue caminando tranquilo… su miedo… fue uno de los peores…


	10. Cerrar

_…_ Eran las palabras de Alan que caminaba tranquilo, con las manos en los bolsillos atravez del pueblo, nuestro joven amigo, se encontraba en un una zona comercial de la ciudad, con demasiadas empresas de computadoras, algunas librerías, unas cuantas tiendas y un estacionamiento.  
Mientras el castaño explora la zona, déjenme hablar de él:  
Alan Lookman, nació un 17 de abril de 1997, es un chico castaño, ojos marrones, alto, tés pálida y demasiado delgado, es un joven demasiado inteligente y con buena respuesta rápida ante situaciones extremas, además de una buena velocidad, pero poca resistencia, por la mala suerte de ser asmático, desde segundo grado es gran amigo de Ivan, con el que conformó una amistad demasiado buena, desde chiquitos han sido los mejores amigos, y lo siguen siendo, cuando Alan se mudó a R. Del Tala, no tardo mucho en conocer a Micaela, una de las "Veteranas" del pueblo, por haber vivido toda su vida en él, esta rubia le ah explicado que es lo que pasa en el pueblo, entre otras palabras, sus peligros, al conocer a Micaela, conoció a su mejor amiga, Ashley, "La chica loca del pueblo" El joven Lookman no tardó mucho en interesarse en la joven Grey. Después de unos días, llego Ivan al pueblo, el cual hizo DOBLEMENTE mejor, las ganas de Alan de vivir en el pueblo, pero hubo un problema en la llegada de Ivan, los celos, Alan le tenía celos que Ivan se interesara tanto en la joven Denise, hermana de Alan, pero, gracias a Ashley y a Micaela, Alan no ah hecho una locura. Hace unas horas conoció a Nahuel y Sabrina, dos personas que no tardaran en ser sus amigos.  
_ Bueno pueblo…Me estas aburriendo… ¿Puedes hacer que salga para ver el partido? Jugamos en dos horas_ Le explica Alan al pueblo, sin obtener respuesta_ ¡Por favor! ¡Solo estaré haya un día! ¡Y además no puedo ir a la cancha! ¡Por lo menos quiero verlo por tele!_ Explica Alan, pero sin obtener respuesta.  
Alan al ver que ni de milagro obtendría respuesta, siguió su camino, tal vez era el cansancio, pero las calles se hicieron las estrechas. Alan se puso a pensar en que estarán viviendo sus amigos, tomando en cuenta que posiblemente el pueblo haya hecho que revivan sus peores temores, sabiendo que posiblemente el peor miedo de su amigo Ivan sea su familia, pero también puede que se equivoque. También recuerda que su hermana Denise había visto una pequeña sombra, no se imaginaba que podría ser. Al igual que Denise, Nahuel había visto una sombra, pero esta parada en cuatro patas, hay más posibilidades de que se trate de un animal, ¿Un león? Podría ser. También recuerda que Micaela había visto a dos sombras, claramente una pareja, o también podría tratarse de sus padres, o puede que no. También ah de recordar que Ashley vio solo UNA sombra… Ese si era difícil… ¿Su madre o padre? No estaba tan seguro. Después recuerda que Sabrina no vio nada, al igual que él, pero ¿Qué significaba no ver nada? Estaba entre tres cosas, algo que no se puede ver, algo que se escucha, o no tenía miedo, Alan no tomo en cuenta la tercera opción, ya que el joven castaño se asustaba con facilidad, pero… Que se asuste con facilidad no significa que tenga un peor miedo… ¿Qué será? Ya veremos.  
_ Joder… Me está comenzando a cargar el asma…_ Se dice Alan, el cual se tomo el pecho mirando el suelo.  
_ Muy bien Alan…_ Era una voz muy profunda que sonaba en todas partes.  
_ ¿Quién es usted?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Soy el cerebro de Silent Hill_ Responde esa voz.  
_… Esa respuesta no me la esperaba_ Dice Alan sorprendido.  
_ Bueno, veras Alan, en estos momentos, tus amigos están viviendo sus peores temores, pero tú…_  
_ ¡ESPERA!_ Interrumpe Alan  
_ ¿Sí?_ Pregunta el pueblo.  
_ ¿Me puede decir cuáles son sus peores miedo?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ ¿De quién quieres saber?_ Pregunta el pueblo.  
_ ¿El de Denise?_  
_ El de tu hermana es el ruido, el enojo de un bebé y su tristeza_  
_ Eso no me lo esperaba_  
_ ¿Quieres el de alguien más?_  
_ ¿El de Ivan?_  
_ El del morocho son las decisiones_  
_ ¿De qué habla?_  
_ Más adelante veras_  
_ Claro… ¿Y el de Micaela?_  
_ El de la pequeña rubia son sus padres biológicos… Algo raro… no esperaba ese miedo_  
_ Ellos la abandonaron…_  
El pueblo río  
_ Se nota que no la conoces tanto… Ni ella se conoce tanto…_  
_ ¿De qué hablas?_  
_ Soy un pueblo, no un predicador, ¿Tienes otro?_  
_ ¿El de Ashley?_  
_ Tu enamorada está viendo a su madre de nuevo_  
_ No es mi enamorada_ Se queja Alan_ ¿Le va bien?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ La verdad no se… se quedo dormida en el suelo…_  
Alan tragó saliva de preocupación.  
_ ¿Na-Nahuel?_  
_ Tu amigo adicto al Soccer…_  
_ Futbol_ Interrumpe Alan  
_ Es igual, está viendo perros…_  
Alan explota en carcajadas.  
_ Deja de reírte, y por último, tu amiga Sabrina está siendo insultada_  
_ Ese miedo es raro_  
_ ¿Sera porque tú eres muy normal?_  
_ No, es raro_  
_ Bueno, basta de esta discusión…_  
_ Vale, ¿A qué se debe su presencia?_ Pregunta Alan cruzándose de brazos.  
_ Bueno, veras, cuando aparecen estos tipos de miedos, tengo que venir con mis propios "Ojos" a verlo_ El pueblo agrega comillas en la palabra "Ojos"  
_ ¿De qué habla?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Veras, de por sí, todos los que entran al pueblo, entran con un miedo que no los mata, pero que si los vuelve locos y terminan suicidándose, pocas personas como tú, tienen un miedo de verdad, un miedo que en verdad los mate…_ Explica el pueblo.  
_ ¿Mi miedo me puede matar?_ Pregunta Alan sorprendido_ Pero, espera, si el miedo de Ashley es su madre, y que yo sepa, su madre la ah querido matar, ¿Acaso acá no puede?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Tienes razón joven Lookman, tu amiga ah tenido la desgracia de ser casi asesinada por su mismísima madre, pero yo eh preparado a los miedos para que busquen la locura en sus víctimas, para que ellas mueran de la peor forma, el suicido, la "Madre" De Ashley, la está tratando de volver loca para que esta se suicide, después hay miedos, como el tuyo, que están hechos para que te maten directamente_ Explica Silent Hill.  
_ Pero… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Ósea, dudo que conozcas la historia de Ashley y de todos los demás…_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Veras, alrededor del pueblo hay un aura que está hecha para sacar las historias de vida de los que ingresan, y así analizar sus miedos y usarlos contra ustedes, en caso de no encontrar, también puedo ver en lo más profundo de sus mentes y tener una idea, como es el caso de Ivan, a lo primera iba a hacer que se encuentre con su familia, pero después vi que le teme a tomar decisiones con respecto a su familia_ Explica el pueblo.  
_ Wuou… Eso es interesante… ¿Significa que sabes las historias de todos nosotros?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ Efectivamente_ Responde el pueblo.  
_ Si sabes todo… ¿Cuál fue mi peor herida?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ Cuando tenias tres años, Denise te quebró una botella de vidrio en la cabeza_ Responde el pueblo.  
_ Tienes razón…_ Le da la razón Alan.  
_ Siempre tengo razón joven Lookman_ Le dice el pueblo.  
_ Bueno… ¿Entonces mi peor miedo me puede matar?_ Pregunta Alan  
_ Así es_ Responde el pueblo.  
_ De acuerdo, lo evitare, ¿Dónde está?_ Pregunta Alan.  
_ Esta enfrente de ti…_  
Alan comenzó a ver enfrente de él con atención, pero no vio nada.  
_ No veo nada…_ Informa Alan.  
_ Mira esta foto y compárala con tu vista_ Dice el pueblo, segundos después, deja caer una foto de la vista de Alan, con unas letras amarillas en una esquina de la foto que decía "Antes"  
A Alan no le costó mucho ver que era diferente entre esa foto y lo que tenía enfrente de él… Resulta que las paredes se estaban cerrando.  
_ ¿Has escuchado las palabras "Cerrar" y "Aplastar"?_ Pregunta el pueblo.  
Estaba en lo cierto, Alan era claustrofóbico, pero ahora, el pueblo mando a que lo aplastaran directamente.  
_ ¡¿Qué hago?!_ Pregunta Alan preocupado.  
_ Corre…_ Responde el pueblo_ Según se, eres asmático y tienes poca resistencia física.  
_ ¡Trampa!_ Alan no tenía tiempo para discutir con el pueblo, las paredes se iban cerrando, así que, con mucho esfuerzo, Salió corriendo de ahí, antes de que se le cierren las paredes. Alan en ese momento tenía dos enemigos, el asma y el tiempo, hace unos segundos había tenido un "Inicio" de asma, ahora debe estar a al límite de que esta asma llegue a su máximo y Alan tenga que detenerse, además de estar demasiado cansado, y no nos olvidemos que los edificios se seguían juntando. Había dos metros y medio entre los edificios, y Alan corriendo en el medio, su claustrofobia aumentaba, nuestro joven castaño estaba aterrado, su pecho comenzó a cerrarse, el asma asechaba desde cerca.  
_ ¡Mal-Dito!_ Alan no podía hablar de corrido, el cansancio y el asma no se lo permitían.  
El pueblo soltó una gran risa que nunca terminó.  
Quedó un metro y medio de distancia, a Alan le quedaba poco espacio para correr, además de que la calle parecía no terminar, tenía que pensar en algo, pero no se le ocurría nada, este miedo era para matarlo directamente, y no podía evitarlo, los edificios eran demasiado altos para escalarlos, y los callejones estaban cerrados, así que nuestro joven castaño se decidió por detenerse y pensar un poco, se dijo "Si sigo así moriré, tengo que pensarlo" Alan comenzó a ver a su alrededor, no había mucho para ver, hasta que se le ocurrió una loca idea, tres metros arriba de él, había una ventana, se dijo que si esperaba a que los edificios se cierren un poco, podría usar la presión que ejercerán estos para poder entrar por esa ventana, una idea arriesgada, ya que tendría un límite de tiempo para subir antes de que estos edificios le saquen los intestinos a Alan. Los muros se acercaban y Alan se preocupaba mas, quedaba un metro y un poco más, así que Alan aprovechó eso para subir, nuestro castaño subió rápido por las paredes, pero la presión era demasiado, que se comenzó a resbalar, pero al final llego, el problema era que la ventana estaba cerrada, así que le pego una patada para romper el vidrio, al hacerlo, se tiro de cabeza por ahí, dejándolo a salvo, Alan se quedo un rato acostado en el suelo, hasta que "¡TRAMPA!" Eran los gritos del pueblo que seguían sonando con la misma palabra, se nota que estaba enfadado, Alan se levantó rápidamente, bajó y salió rápidamente del edificio, había superado su miedo, ya que las paredes no se cerraban de nuevo "¡TRAMPA!" Silent Hill estaba furioso.  
_ ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACER TRAMPA EN MI JUEGO?!_ Eran las palabras del pueblo, el cual estaba enfadado.  
_ No sé tú, pero yo no pienso morir_ Dice Alan mientras se aleja tranquilamente.  
_ ¡ESO ES LO QUE CREES NIÑO!_ Dice el pueblo.  
_ ¡Cállese! ¡No ve que ya es…!_ Alan había visto algo malo, el pueblo había soltado atrás de Alan a la madre de Ashley, los padres de Micaela, a una jauría de perros y un ejército de bebés_ Joder…_ Eran las palabras de Alan antes de que huyera asustado de esos miedos, los cuales lo seguían con cara de maniáticos.  
Alan corrió lo más que pudo, mientras el pueblo seguía gritando "¡TRAMPA!" El joven castaño había visto algo más a lo lejos, se dijo que podía ser otro miedo, pero al acercarse, notó que era Sabrina.  
_ ¡CORRE!_ Le grita Alan pasando alado de ella.  
_ ¡Alan! ¡Me alegra ver…!_ Sabrina al notar de lo que huía Alan lo acompaño con el escape_ ¡¿Qué pasó?!_ Pregunta Sabrina preocupada, pero Alan no le hacía caso, ya de por si estaba demasiado cansado.  
Mas a lo lejos había visto a Ivan, a este no le hablo, solo le indico con el brazo que salga corriendo, a lo que Ivan lo hizo sin dudarlo.  
Mas adelante la vio a Micaela, a Micaela no le dijo nada, apenas vio a sus padres salió huyendo gritando asustada.  
Unas cuadras más, la encontraron a Denise.  
_ ¡CORRE HERMANA!_ Le grita Alan, a lo que Denise lo hace sin dudarlo, al ver que Alan estaba siendo corrido.  
Tardaron un poco en encontrar a Nahuel, por su infinito temor a los perros, también huyó con ellos.  
Y media cuadra después, apareció Ashley.  
_ ¡Hola amigos!_ Saluda alegremente, pero al ver a su madre_ ¡Santa cachucha!_ Dice asustada y se va corriendo, pero no tan rápido, ya que no quería dejar a sus amigos ahí. Llegaron de milagro a la salida, tirándose de cabeza y quedando todos embarrados, al darse vuelta los miedos habían desaparecidos.  
_ ¡PUTA!_ Grita Alan furioso_ ¡La última vez que venimos a este lugar!_ Dice enojado.  
_ ¡Tu querías ver!_ Le dice Nahuel pálido del miedo.  
_ Yo quería VER, ¡no entrar! ¡Fue su culpa por ver esas sombras!_ Se queja Alan.  
_ Yo digo que fue culpa de Ivan y Ashley, ellos se pelearon…_ Opina Micaela.  
_ ¿Cómo? ¡Alan nos propuso ir a la casa de su padre!_ Se queja Ivan.  
_ Pero no fue nuestra culpa que nos hagan venir a este lugar…_ Informa Denise.  
_ ¡Ya fue! ¡Fueron culpa de nuestros padres por hacernos vivir!_ Bromea Ashley_ Miren, salimos, estamos vivos, no hay nada de qué quejarnos, Santa Fe esta a unas pocas horas caminando, solo sigamos_ Agrega la morocha.  
_ Tiene razón…_ Le da la razón Sabrina.  
_ Creo que si… será mejor que nos calmemos y nos vayamos…_ Dice Alan.  
Segundos después los amigos siguieron caminando, y no vieron esa aventura como algo malo, lo vieron como algo entretenido.  
_ ¿Qué hora es?_ Pregunta Micaela  
_ Las 19:00hs_ Responde Ivan_ Y ya tengo señal, ¿Llamas a tu padre Alan?_ Pregunta Ivan.  
_ Claro_ Responde Alan.  
Después de decir eso, Alan llama a su padre diciéndole que su colectivo se había averiado, y que están esperando en la terminal de Rosario, Nahuel había hecho lo mismo con su padre, y Sabrina, que resulta que iba a Santa Fe po motivos vacacionales, llamó a su tía.  
Al pasar unos minutos, llegó el padre de Nahuel, el castaño los presentó y después se despidió, diciéndoles que los vera de nuevo en Rosario Del Tala. Después llego el padre de Sabrina, resulta que tendrán que volver directamente a Rosario Del Tala, ah pasado un accidente con su tía y necesitan volver a apoyarla en el hospital, Denise le dijo que vaya a su casa mañana a la tarde, a lo que esta le pregunto donde quedaba y Alan le respondió.  
Por último, llego el padre de Alan.  
_ Este servicio de autobuses_ Se queja Ramon de la mentira de Alan.  
_ Buenas tardes señor Lookman_ Saluda Micaela.  
_ Que educada Micaela_ Ríe el padre de Alan.  
_ ¡Hola!_ Saluda Ivan.  
_ Hola Ivan…_ El padre de Alan también sabía que Ivan gustaba de Denise, y por eso no se lleva tan bien, por tema de celos.  
_ ¡Hola papi!_ Dice Ashley mientras la abraza.  
_ Ya te dije Ashley, no soy tu padre…_ Le informa el canoso.  
_ ¡Sabes que se me va a olvidar!_ Dice Ashley mientras se separa.  
_ ¿Cómo te va papi?_ Pregunta Denise.  
_ ¡Hola gordita!_ El padre de Denise usa el apodo de ella "Gorda" aunque esta esté delgada_ Bien, ¿Y a ti?_ Pregunta  
_ Te digo que ahora quiero irme a dormir_ Responde Denise.  
Ramon ríe.  
_ Claro princesa_  
_ Hola pa…_Saluda Alan.  
_ ¿Te divertiste en el viaje rey?_ Pregunta el padre de Alan.  
Alan ríe y sonríe de lado.  
_ No te imaginas…_ Responde Alan recordando todo lo que vivió.

FIN…


End file.
